


HEARTS & SPADES

by heatherpeters



Category: The Blacklist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bondage, Domination, F/M, Love, Romance, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherpeters/pseuds/heatherpeters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this AU tale of forbidden fantasies and secret desires, Red Reddington is challenged to help Elizabeth Keen satisfy her darkest wish of sexual fulfillment ~~  Can these two broken people find strength and love by submitting to the other's will?  ~~  Will a month be enough time to heal and allow themselves to love again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “And you wait, awaiting the one, to make your small life grow.”

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this story explores a fantasy that includes mild aspects of BDSM including: bondage and elements of domination/submission – if this is not for you, please -- do NOT read on.

“So, have you given any thought to what you want for your birthday? And don’t say, ‘I have everything I need’ okay? That’s a crock and you know it, girlfriend!”

Elizabeth Keen smiled as she took a sip of her Margarita, the salt stinging her tongue, while the flavors of tequila and orange liqueur collided in her mouth.

She sat across from the long haired beauty who’d been her best friend since college, and now her business partner, Samar Navabi, as she took a long swallow of Stella Artois, eyes wide and questioning, her lips curved in a wicked smile.

Liz squinted, placed her ridiculously large round glass on the table as they shared dinner in the tiny West Village neighborhood. One year ago today, they took a gamble and invested every penny they owned and started up an online company. Now they found themselves in a flourishing enterprise on the way to a success in a line of imported, pricey lingerie called, **‘ _Sensual Silks’_**.

“What I _want_ is to magically lose ten pounds after this meal!” Liz exclaimed while unashamedly carving into another sinfully tender slice of filet mignon.

“Oh stop it!” Samar exhaled a sarcastic giggle. “You know you have the distinction of possessing the fastest metabolism in the West. I’ve seen you devour an entire pepperoni and sausage pizza, gobble down three cannolis followed by a chocolate milk shake chaser, and still model our Fall line of push-up bras and lace string bikinis without showing a spare ounce! Please!”

Liz exhaled a tiny giggle, knowing Sam spoke the truth. She’d been blessed with a bottomless pit that burned calories like a lit match burned paper.

“It’s a wonder we’ve never come here for dinner.” Liz commented, looking around and taking in the ambiance of the upscale, clearly high end eatery. Tonight, they were celebrating their first year of success, and thoroughly savoring a sumptuous dinner at **_Red’s Place._** And Liz, being an admitted carnivore, unashamedly devoured her succulent steak in an effort to consume all the protein and fat this tender, exquisite portion of meat allowed. “I wish Meera was here with us, though, to enjoy this outrageous food.”

Samar agreed. “Well, she works those weird shifts because she’s a cop. How about we bring her a decadent crème filled dessert so she can enjoy it when she goes off duty.”

Liz nodded at her friend’s thoughtful suggestion, then continued to consume her meal, while Samar didn’t miss the fact that her friend had very cleverly skirted the subject of her birthday wish. Ever since college the two of them could virtually read each other’s thoughts. They’d been through much together in the past fifteen years, but the one thing that Liz had always dreamed about, no, fantasized about, was finding the man of her dreams.

Liz Keen had been blessed with a brilliant mind for business, a beautiful personality and a heart of gold, yet when it came to the business of romance, not to mention the right man, her dearest friend had been, in essence, unlucky in love.

So again, she brought her attention to a birthday wish.

“Okay, we’ll try this again.” Samar drawled, swallowed the last drops of her beer, then picked apart a warm buttered roll and popped a bite in her mouth. “We were talking about your birthday. It’s a big one, my friend, number thirty five, so spill it, what will it be? A cruise?  Sky diving?  Flying lessons.”

Liz took a deep breath, but didn’t miss a beat. “I want to have a sexual fantasy.”

Samar simultaneously choked on her bit of bread, while Liz stood up to pat her on the back. She should have waited till later to tell Sam her forbidden wish, because it was now or never before she chickened out.

“Sorry; I would have lost my nerve if I didn’t blurt it out all at once.”

“You could have at least warned me.”

Handing Samar a glass of water, Liz took her seat across from the gorgeous, olive skinned woman who she loved like a sister. “I guess I need to explain.”

Samar cleared her throat. “You think?”

Liz pushed her plate away, signaled the waiter for something stronger than her margarita – for both of them. “Two Scotch and sodas, please.” She clasped her hands on the table, eyes focused on the curious, inquisitive black eyes of Samar.

“Really Liz, what brought this on? What’s really going on with you? Don’t make me beat it out of you.”

“Tom and I have separated.”

Samar threw her hands up in the air as if she were praising a higher entity. “What were you waiting for to tell me?” She asked, accepting the drink from the waiter and taking a generous swig. She stared at Liz, sighed deeply, while her heart ached for her friend. In the meantime, she couldn’t hold back her joy for Liz’s decision. “Well, glory hallelujah. May I say it’s about damn time?”

Liz frowned. “Please don’t be flip about this. I’m not happy or proud.”  She shrugged as her eyes dimmed a bit, her shoulders weakened. “We both know that I’m a failure at marriage. Two short years and we’re over. What does that say about me?”

“It’s says that you’ve finally realized what a scum bag that asshole is, and you’re ready to move on.” Samar covered Liz’s hand with her own in a show of solidarity. “You did your best to make it work, and you will not blame yourself for this, do you hear me? I’m here for you, you know that. So will Meera when you tell her. But what does this all have to do with –“

“Wanting a sex fantasy? Well, I’ve thought about this for a long time. Lately, I’ve been feeling, well, restless. For the past few months I've suggested to Tom, well, to try different things to kind of liven up our sex life. But all he did was demand that I ‘grow up’, told me that I was acting ridiculous, and teased that I wouldn’t have the nerve to perform any of the kinky stuff I was suggesting, then he’d usually laugh at me, we’d have a quickie on the couch while he watched Fallon, then he’d leave our bed with the excuse of walking the dog.”

Samar turned angry and at that moment only wished she had Tom Keen in front of her so that she could choke the rotten life out of him. “You should have dumped his ass after you found him cheating on you with that substitute teacher, what was her name? Jolene or something?”

Liz frowned, gave a slight nod. “I believe in second chances, but what we have is broken, Sam. He doesn’t deserve my forgiveness, no matter how much he begs me. Some people just can’t be forgiven, you know? And, let’s face it: not all of us have a guy like Aram Mojtabai.”

Samar wiggled her eye brows. “Yes, I know. I lucked out.”

Liz ran her finger along the rim of her glass, then took a tentative sip. “Of course you did. You nabbed the greatest guy in New York: smart, adorable and so sweet.”

They both laughed at Liz’s proclamation of Samar’s husband, his lovable demeanor and cute nature. “Hate to say it, but you’re right. He’s all man and all mine.”

“Too bad I couldn’t find that with Tom.”

“If at first you don’t succeed…..” Indeed, Samar did know what Tom Keen was and never thought Liz should have married him. “You were always too good for him. You need someone that deserves you, appreciates you, gives you what you need, and that certainly does not describe Thomas Keen. We should be celebrating, not wasting our breath on him.”

Liz managed a dimpled smile and nodded. “Thanks, but I don’t feel like celebrating. He asked to take Hudson with him, and since I’m always at work, I think that’s best for now.”

They sat in silence for several moments. Liz nursed her drink, while Samar absently continued to pick on the splendidly delicious dinner rolls.  

“So, tell me about this fantasy; is this what you really want, Liz?”

Liz nodded. “I want someone else to take control, just for a few weeks. I need this, Sam. I want this. I want to submit to a man who knows what he’s doing. A man who has complete power over me, yet only has my pleasure as his priority. I want to feel safe, want him to see to my – needs. ”

“You’re certainly strong and intelligent enough to know what you’re doing. If you want to give yourself over to a man who can give you what you want, then we’ll find him. We have a wide variety of clientele with all sorts of connections to all sorts of, um, services. Leave it to me, okay? With all the customers we have, I’m sure some of them must know how to find someone just for you. But I’m telling you right now, Meera and I have to approve anyone that you choose, or it’s no deal. You’re not going to get yourself  bound and spanked and give your body to a man without us knowing what’s happening or where you are. Okay?”

Tears threatened to escape as Liz sniffed then nodded and managed a smile. She realized how lucky she was to have such a wonderful friend. She knew if Meera was here, she would repeat the same words of friendship, support and love.

“Deal.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sight of two stunning young women drew Raymond Reddington from the crowd of customers he’d been speaking with. Being the owner of **_Red’s Place_** , he couldn’t help but focus his gaze on the shorter of the two consuming their dinner just three tables over from where he stood. It was the brunette with the chin length hair who was obviously savoring every bite of her filet mignon who drew his special attention. He relished the manner in which she was enjoying the culinary specialty of his eatery.

It was Raymond’s business to read people, and instinct told him that they were close friends. Judging from their easy camaraderie, exquisite designer suits and brilliant sense of style, Raymond found himself instantly attracted to the brunette with the adorable dimples and lovely blue eyes.

As was his habit, he frequently greeted customers, making certain they were enjoying their time in his eatery, and tonight would be no exception.

Raymond adored women, all women. The fact that his recent divorce was testament to the fact that not all women adored him did not deter him from his mission.

Settling his gaze on her, he noticed that within the blink of an eye, a veil of sadness, of pain, glazed over her eyes. For some reason, Red became angered to see that someone, or something, had brought on this pain. And for some unknown reason, he wanted to protect her, to comfort her.

To keep her safe from anything, or anyone who might have hurt her.

He didn’t know this woman; she could be married or have a lover, and Red had no reason to be concerned with the affairs of a customer in his restaurant.

And still, he couldn’t pull his gaze from her lovely face, and suddenly, he wanted to know her - to look at her - to see her.

He shook his head slightly, and chided himself for harboring any thought he may have to intrude.

 _Leave it go_ , he told himself.

It wasn't his lot in life to keep the souls of others pure while he consumed their sins.

Or was it?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just as he took a step in their direction, however, his cell phone buzzed. Gazing at the screen, he saw the name of his associate/friend/bouncer, Dembe Zuma, along with the code: 77 – which signaled an emergency downstairs where his private club, **_Hearts & Spades_**, was located, an area that had absolutely no connection whatsoever to the restaurant.

Two years before, Raymond Reddington purchased this property, and the lower level of this building had been transformed into an exclusive club for people with certain sexual proclivities.  A safe and discreet establishment that Raymond was very careful about who his clients were, where they came from. Everyone who became a client of **_Hearts & Spades_** was screened thoroughly; security, back ground, credit checks and secrecy were the absolute rule of thumb here.

Raymond ran a distinguished, classy club where anything and everything was possible for those who chose to act out their most secret desires in private and discretion without the fear or worry of being judged. He’d even celebrated the _success of his new business by having a tattoo of a red heart inside a black spade_ depicted on his right arm. After all, the symbols tattooed were partly responsible for the success of the restaurant – and the club.

He managed the club with an iron fist; all the members of **_Hearts & Spades _**were required to sign privacy and disclosure agreements before they were allowed to enter its hallowed halls.

Red ran a first class establishment; he didn’t judge any of his member’s sexual habits, kinks or forbidden desires. He himself did not indulge in the practice anymore, since his wife casually announced she’d met another man and was leaving the country with him. He and Carla had had their differences, but Red was blindsided by a woman he loved, and surmised that she’d loved him back. He hadn’t been the perfect husband, far from it, but he’d always been faithful and reflecting back to their married life, believed that she’d been satisfied with their Dominant/Submissive arrangement.

He couldn’t have been more disillusioned.

So, for the sake of his well being, and the success of his business, he’d chosen to remain celibate for the past year. It was what he deserved and he welcomed the internal pain that the failure of his marriage ingrained on his body and soul.

Tonight had been the first time he’d even considered approaching a woman. There was impressive about her: something ‘special.’

He shook his head and frowned, then promptly set her from his mind. He had two businesses to run and he needed to focus. Women, sex and love were off the table for him. The self blame from his broken marriage continued to singe him like a white hot soldering iron.

Turning on his heel, he slid the cell in his pocket, raced downstairs, and prepared himself for whatever issues awaited him at the club.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

 


	2. “Solitude is like a rain; it rises from the sea to meet the evening."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Liz ponders her decision to fulfill a birthday fantasy, a dear friend presents her with the opportunity she's been waiting for.

When Red arrived at **_Hearts & Spades_** moments later, he was met by an angry Dembe, who at the moment was in the process of  restraining an unruly, middle aged, thin grey haired man who’d clearly had too much to drink, and with whom Red had known for many years. He was staggering and causing a scene, as he often did when he visited **_Hearts & Spades._**

He was also the current Chief of Police, Peter Kotsiopulos.

Peter and Red had shared quite a colorful history together; in a nutshell, Peter was now, and had always been, an unscrupulous cop on the take. Red, unfortunately, had been quite familiar with Kotsiopulos’ reputation and unfortunately in past years, their paths had crossed many times, much to Red’s chagrin.

Years before, Red had dipped his hands in many pots, which included casino manager in Atlantic City. Unfortunately Peter had been appointed the local police captain, but one connected with the mob, with the power to manipulate and harass certain establishments under his watch and that included Red’s once clean and legal casino, The Oceanfront.

Once Peter sullied his hands, then infiltrated the smooth running of The Ocean Front, Red was pulled into the fray, and it took literally years to unravel the noose around his neck. He’d barely escaped with his life and his reputation intact. And to this day, he despised the ground that Peter Katsiopulos walked on.

How the man was able to move to New York and procure a position with Manhattan’s police was beyond Red’s comprehension. He’d only allowed the man into the club because Red believed in keeping friends close, but his enemies closer. And some day, when the time was right, he’d tighten that rope around the neck of the man who’d years ago nearly got Red killed.

Red documented every second Peter spent at the club, which included video and audio. This was Red’s business now, and he’d made no bones about it. He’d wait till the right time, then bring the boom down on Peter. It was only a matter of time and Red possessed the patience of a saint, while in the guise of devil.  And Katsiopulos knew it.

Disturbances at the club were few and far between thanks to Red’s incredibly loyal security team that included three loyal, ex-military soldiers: Dembe Zuma, Simon Baz and Nate Everly. They’d been together since Atlantic City. Red’s security detail was second to none, simply the best at what they did.

Standing beside Dembe were two young police officers with whom Red was acquainted: Donald Ressler, a clean shaven straight arrow, by the book, clean cut All-American former jock. Red always found amusement in the fact that each time Officer Apple Pie was called to the club, disgust was clearly written all over his youthful face.  

Ressler’s partner, a friendly, petite, yet tough young woman by the name of Meera Malik, was a serious and clearly dedicated officer, and for some reason, she and Red held a mutual respect for one another. She greeted him this night with a cautious smile and a hand shake. “Mr. Reddington, good evening, Sir. Looks like the chief has had a little too much to drink again. We’ll take care of it and be out of here asap.”

“I don’t care what you do with him, Officer Malik. Just get him out of my place. The question of if and when he is allowed to return is my decision alone.”

Ressler smirked. “Excuse me for asking, Mr. Reddington, but if you don’t want him here, why not just ban him from the club?

Red tilted his head and gave the young red head one of his signature smirks. “That’s my business Officer Ressler. You just need to do your job, get my drift?”

“Every word.” Officer Malik broke in. “Let’s get him out of here.”

Officer Ressler and Malik took the chief from Dembe, escorted the staggering man out of the club. He was a mess, his clothes askew, and he reeked of liquor.

“Officer Malik.”

Hearing Red’s voice, the officer turned and faced Raymond. “Yes, Mr. Reddington?”

“This isn’t the first time you’ve taken care of him without a fuss or questions asked.” He reached in the inside breast pocket of his suit and pulled out a card. “I’m in your debt. Please contact me if you are ever in need. My private number is on the back. And my name is Red.”

She took his card, studied it for a moment, then slipped it into her back pants pocket. She smiled and gave him a quick nod, then she and her partner each took a hold of their boss, exited through the back door and into the alley. They deposited the inebriated police superior to the back seat of the squad car, with the intention of driving him home to sleep it off.

As Meera settled in the front passenger seat, she heard feminine conversation and  turned to see her dearest friends, Liz and Samar, leaving **_Red’s Place_**.

Her shift wouldn’t be over for several more hours, but she would see her girls at  Liz’s apartment for their regular Sunday brunch, a ritual they all shared since finishing college and moving to New York. In the meantime, she still needed to discover what on earth to get Liz for her birthday.

As her partner took the wheel, and pulled from the curb, Meera’s thoughts centered on what would be the perfect gift for Liz.

But she was stymied; what could Liz possibly want that she didn’t already have?

Oh yeah, getting rid of a philandering husband would be nice.

 _You’re a cop_ , she mused. And she’d know what to do the body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a brief meeting with Dembe and Baz to make certain the evening continued with no further disturbance, Red returned to the restaurant upstairs, hoping to see the two lovely women and to inform them that dinner was on the house. He was disappointed to learn that they’d departed.

Approaching the bar and wordlessly accepting the glass of scotch from his bartender, Red stared at the now empty table.

It was late, and the dining room was growing quiet, with just a few customers remaining.

Red grew restless as he finished his drink and requested another, while silently debating whether or not to go home, or work in his office for the remainder of the night. Since his divorce less than a year before, female companionship hadn’t been much of a priority. The restaurant and the club kept him busy enough. He just didn’t have the time to devote to another relationship at the moment.

He couldn’t get the vision of the woman in the restaurant out of his head, but she was gone now. He shrugged, swallowed the rest of his scotch and made his way down to the club, opting to catch up on paperwork. He barely slept these days, but that was of no consequence. And he wouldn’t sleep tonight either, unable at the moment to rid Peter Kotsiopulos from his life for good. Someday, when the time was right, he’d make sure his enemy, his nemesis, was gone for good.

Entering the area that served as an office/surveillance room, Red activated the six closed circuited screens that gave him a bird’s eye view of the club.

For a few moments, he keenly observed video of the public rooms, including the bars and sitting areas, just to make sure all was calm in the wake of the current minor disturbance that he now cast from his mind. He never invaded the private rooms of his clients, whether personally or technically. Red’s men were always close by, and other than the rare incident, the club flourished and the members adhered to the rules that Red had strictly enforced.

Dembe and Baz, as well as the rest of his staff worked together like a well oiled machine with everything well in hand. So after checking each monitor and knowing all was well, Red switched off the feed.

Turning on his stereo, Red lit a cigar, one of his guilty pleasures. Settling in his office chair, he reached for his reading glasses, then immersed himself in a stack of papers that awaited him, while Frank Sinatra’s voice, warm and sharp, drifted throughout the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With hands on hips, Liz studied her reflection in the mirror, pirouetted slowly in order to glimpse every curve and indentation of her waist, hips, breasts and thighs.

Clad in the decadent, barely there thong and delicate bra set that would appear on the cover of Sensual Silks spring catalogue posted online, Liz found herself extremely happy with the design. Samar was a fashion genius to be sure, and the coral silk and lace, criss-cross design of the push up bra and matching thong would surely be a winner with their customers.

Satisfied with her appearance, and thanking the gods for her warp-speed metabolism, Liz thought again about her birthday wish.

A tiny tingle sparked inside her when she thought about finding a man who would fulfill this fantasy of hers. But was this secret desire she harbored deep inside her something she really desired? Was she just blowing smoke and this concept of hers was just a silly fantasy brought on by Tom’s betrayal?

As she continued to view her body in the full length mirror, she imagined the strong, large hands of a dominant male running his fingers through her hair, pulling it back to crush his mouth against her own.

She’d always fantasized being erotically spread eagle in the center of a large bed, her hands and feet bound, while submitting to a man who knew how please a woman, own her, touch her and demand she give everything to him, while instructing her how to please him, demanding she give him anything  he wanted.

Gently running a hand down the length of her neck and throat, over the outline of her breasts, she imagined what it would be like to give up everything and let a man take control, dominate and master her. The thought of submitting herself to the power and strength of a man capable of giving and taking pleasure aroused and excited her.

Flushed from her erotic thoughts, Liz removed the sample lingerie, placed it in the tissue lined box and placed it on her bureau.

The girls would be here soon for their weekly Sunday brunch, ordered from a neighborhood caterer for their weekend ritual: Everything from eggs Benedict to pancakes, from French toast to bacon, bagels, muffins and croissants and everything in between. The food was set up in her large dining room, heating over the burners, the Bellini’s and mimosas chilling in the fridge. All Liz had to do was greet her friends, eat until they were stuffed and enjoy the day and the company.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the noon day sun shot chaotic rays of light throughout Liz’s dining room, Meera and Samar gathered around the round thick glass table, surveying the damage they’d done to the mountains of food that had been consumed and enjoyed with pleasure.

The mimosas and Bellini’s were long consumed, while Meera licked the powdered sugar from the remnants of her French toast, then took a long sip of her mimosa.

They shared small talk, mostly concerning the spring line of **_Sensual Silks_** and Meera’s job, but not once had Liz mentioned her upcoming birthday. Liz’s friend dabbed at her mouth with a linen napkin, placed it back in her lap, then folded her hands under her chin. Focusing on the woman she’d known since college, she zeroed in.

“I bet I know what you want for your birthday.” The young cop stated, while watching Liz devour her fourth slice of bacon.

Samar shook her head, directed her gaze at Meera, her lips curved in a wide grin. “Uh, no, you don’t.”

Meera returned the nod. “Yes I do. You want Tom to magically disappear, don’t you?”

“Abra Cadabra - poof, already done.” Liz replied, a frown creasing her mouth. “He’s gone. Next subject.”

“Wait, wait, when did this happen?” She turned to Samar. “Why am I always the last to know?”

Liz shrugged, taking a bite of the crispy, smoky meat. “This is no surprise, Meera. I just couldn’t take it anymore. He left a few days ago. And I don’t want to talk about it right now, okay? We’re having such a good time. And I have an amazing buzz going on.”

Meera nodded. “Sure, Liz. When you’re ready, we can talk about it. Are you okay?”

Liz nodded, her eyes wide and resigned to her failure as a wife.

Meera took a deep breath and managed a sparkling smile. “Okay, let’s talk about something so much more interesting. So, what do you _really_ want for your birthday?”

Samar smirked, then nudged Liz. “Go on, tell her your fantasy, I dare you.”

“A fantasy? Okay, tell me; Come on, spill it.”

Liz took a deep breath and faced Meera, while Samar waited for a reaction. “I want to be owned by a man.”

Meera wasn’t sure she heard right. “Pardon?”

Samar broke in. “She wants to be a sex slave. Bet you didn’t think of that one.”

Meera gave Samar a rather condescending glance, and then turned back to Liz, her gaze serious as a heart attack. “Liz, where the hell did this come from? No, don’t tell me. I don’t think I want to know.”

“It’s just a temporary thing, Mal. Well, with what happened between Tom and me, I’m just feeling like I want something – more. I want to be taken care of and give myself over to a man. Someone strong enough to take control; someone I can trust.”

“Look,” she continued. “I’ve been working since college. Suffered through a bad marriage and I need a break. I create fantasies for other woman with our lingerie line, but now I need my own. I promise I’ll be careful, but this is what I want.”

As Liz rose from her chair and began stacking dishes to take to the kitchen, Sam followed her and proceeded to brew fresh coffee. Meanwhile, Meera folded her hands under her chin, her thoughts far off.  She could help Liz, but should she?  Would she?

After a few quiet moments, she lifted her unfinished mimosa and drained it in one swallow, her decision made.

Liz came back into the room and stared at Meera. “What? Please don’t try to talk me out of this.”

Meera lowered her hands, stood and walked to the club chair and her big leather satchel. “I’m not. I want to help you.”

Samar walked back in the room, carrying mugs, creamer and sugar, placing them on the table. “What are you up to, Mal?”

Meera reached in her bag, grabbed a business card, and handed it to Liz.

“Here. Call this number. His name is Raymond Reddington; he owns and operates a club- a private club called **_Hearts & Spades_**.”

Liz’s eyes flew open with a questioning glare as she took the card presented to her. Staring at it, her hand trembled as she stared at the name of the man Meera pointed out. “What’s this?”

Samar nearly dropped the platter of pastry she carried to the table.  “A ‘private club’? You little sneak! And how on earth do you just happen to have a card for a sex club? Officer Malik, have you been holding out on us? Are you into the whole spanking, bondage thing?”

Liz tilted her head, questioning Meera without saying a word.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Sam.” She answered, frowning and shaking her head.” No, I don’t have a submissive bone in my body. Look,” she began to explain as the three of them worked in tandem pouring each other coffee and setting pastries in the center of the table. “Ressler and I are sometimes called to this exclusive club once in a while if there’s any kind of disturbance. The owner, Raymond Reddington runs a classy place. If you’re determined to do this, Liz, call him. I trust him.”

Again, Liz stared at the smooth business card with raised black letters and ran her finger over his name, trembling slightly.

“What’s he like, this Reddington guy?” Samar asked, while setting out the dessert plates.

Meera grabbed a chocolate éclair, cut it in half and automatically gave half to Samar. “He’s a charismatic older man, tall, distinguished, mid-fifties, fit and extremely handsome, charming-- and very, very dangerous, which is good in my book. The place is run with a top notch security team. He runs a no-nonsense business. For some reason, we kind of like each other. Even though he runs, for all intents and purposes, a ‘sex’ club, he is one of the most honest men I’ve ever met. He also keeps close tabs on all goings on there, everything is on the up and up as far as I can tell. Call him Liz, give him my name. If anyone can find you a man to give you a safe fantasy, it’s Reddington.”

“So he doesn’t involve himself in the activities?”

“No, from what I understand, he is just the owner. But he will take care of you, I’m sure of it. He’ll put you in contact with a dominant and you two will meet, only with Reddington’s approval. Oh and by the way, the club is located downstairs from **_Red’s Place_** ; he’s Red.”

For long moments, they all sat around the table, drinking their coffee. Liz consumed her favorite cannolis, then added a chocolate éclair for good measure. Again she picked up the card, staring at his name, and wondering what kind of man owned a sex club. She tried to imagine what he looked like based on Meera’s description of him.

_Stop thinking this to death. You either do this or you don’t._

“Liz?”

Sam and Meera were staring at her. “You’re a million miles away.”

Liz nodded. “You know, just a couple of months ago, Tom told me I was a lousy lay.”

“Besides being a narcissistic ass hole, your soon to be ex was a hell of a pathological liar. We all know that.”

Meera looked from Samar to Liz. “Don’t let him get to you. It’s your birthday, your wish, your fantasy. What will it be?”

Samar pursed her lips.  “He’s always made it about him and you know that and now that he’s gone, this birthday wish you want is all about you. He’s always tried to beat you down. You’re beautiful, successful and any man would be glad to have you.”

Liz searched the eyes of her dear friend, her sisters. All she saw was love and support, not a spark of doubt or debate.

“Well, Liz?”

Her decision made, she closed her fist around the business card she’d been holding on to like a life preserver, took a deep cleansing breath and nodded.

“I’ll call him.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

 


	3. “There is no place that does not see you; you must change your life.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Elizabeth and Red meet for the first time, Red remembers her from the restaurant and cant believe his luck. What does this beautiful woman want from him?

The next morning, Liz and Samar were perusing orders in their Soho loft headquarters joined by their small staff, yet Liz continued to be distracted with thoughts of that business card burning a hole in her skirt pocket.

“What are you waiting for? He’s not going to call you, you know?” Samar interrupted her musings.

“We’re busy. I can do it later.”

Samar reached out and took the papers from Liz’s hand. “You can do it now.” She gave her friend an encouraging look. “I’ll take care of the orders.” Her voice lowered, and smiled. “Go on, get it over with. You deserve this.”

“Yes I do.” Liz lifted her chin then nodded in silent thanks. It was now or never.

Stepping over to the giant windows that overlooked the busy Manhattan streets below, with unsteady fingers she pulled both her cell and the small, black embossed card from her pocket and glared.

Inhaling a deep cleansing breath, her heart thumping wildly, she pressed the numbers and waited, while pacing, her heels clicking a steady rhythm on the tile floor.

One ring………two……three…….

Liz was just about to disconnect the line when a deep timbered, gruff voice on the other end answered, the baritone shooting sparks straight to her groin.

“Hello.”

Liz swallowed, cleared her throat. “Hello, is this Raymond Reddington?”

“Yes, who the hell is this? And how did you get my private number?!”

Liz was taken aback, first, at the raspy male tone of this man; shivers snaked up her spine, chill bumps rose on her arms at his commanding voice which brooked no argument, and demanded an answer.

At the same time, however, she wasn’t alarmed or frightened by his resounding tone. She was intrigued.

“Mr. Reddington, I was given your card by a dear friend of mine, Officer Meera Malik. She suggested your name and said you might be of some assistance to me.”

A moment’s silence ensued. He was processing and Liz admired his patience while he thought of a response.

“For Christ’s sake, why didn’t you say so?”

“I just did.”

Another second of silence. Then, “what can I do for you, Miss –“

“—Keen, Elizabeth Keen. I have a private matter that I’d like to discuss with you, but not over the phone. It’s concerning, uh, your club.”

“Is that so? Well, if Office Malik stated as much, then who am I to argue. Far be it from me to keep a lady waiting. Have you had lunch Miss Keen?”

Boy, he moved fast. “It’s ‘Elizabeth’, and no I haven’t.”

“Good. Text me your address. I’ll have a man pick you up in half an hour. His name is Dembe.”

Liz bit her lip and attempted in vain to steady the pounding of her heart. Pushy, wasn’t he?

 _No_ , she thought. Commanding, dominating, sure of himself.

“Ms. Keen, are you still there?”

“I’m here. And yes, I’d enjoy that very much.”

“Excellent. I look forward to meeting you, Elizabeth, and discovering how I may assist you.”

The line disconnected, and with a shaky hand, Liz hung up the phone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Placing a hand over her pounding heart, Liz grabbed her bag and rushed to the bathroom. She was really doing this.

She brushed her teeth, pulled her hair up and off her neck, piling it high and out of the way, applied a touch of natural lip color and straightened her pencil thin black skirt and ivory silk blouse.

Feeling as though she was going on a job interview, she closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. _You can do this. He’s just a man._

_Yes, a man who owns a sex club and who’s going to help you find a dominant that will make you his sex slave._

“Liz, there’s a gentleman here to see you.” Samar hid a smile as she caught Liz leaving the ladies room. “Says his name is Dembe.”

Peaking a look at her watch, Liz noticed that it had indeed, been exactly thirty minutes since she spoke to Raymond Reddington. Her ride was here.

“Thanks, Sam.” She grabbed her bag, and nodded at her friend. “I’m meeting Reddington at a restaurant. Wish me luck.”

“You won’t need luck. You’re going to do great, okay? Do you have your cell?”

“Yes, I’m fine.”

Samar walked Liz to the door of the loft. “I know you are. Look, just have fun, meet the man, tell him what you want. You’ll knock his socks off.” She winked.

“Thanks, Sam. See you later.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She saw the shiny black Mercedes town car as she stepped from the building. A huge tank of a man, big, black and gorgeous, flashed Liz a warm smile that immediately put her at ease.

“Miss Keen? I’m Dembe. It is a pleasure to meet you. If you will allow me?”

He took her hand, guided her gently to the back seat of the luxury car, closed the door behind her and stepped behind the wheel.

They pulled away from the curb and drove into traffic, while Liz composed herself, and steadied her shaky limbs. “Where are we going?”

“Mr. Reddington’s restaurant, **_Red’s Place_**. Perhaps you’ve heard of it?”

Liz couldn’t help thinking of the scrumptious fare she and Sam enjoyed the other night. “Yes, I’ve been there. It’s a wonderful place; incredible food.”

“Raymond will be happy to hear that.”

The man called Dembe remained silent for the remainder of the drive and Liz allowed herself to relax. She felt comfortable for the time being – and safe.

Fighting the usual New York city traffic, they reached their destination within twenty minutes, where the Mercedes stopped directly in front of the eatery.

Dembe stepped from the driver side and held the door open for Liz, who took his warm grip, then thanked him as they entered the upscale eatery, crowded to the rafters with the noon day crowd.

Mouthwatering scents assaulted her nostrils as she walked beside the giant of a man, who escorted her toward the rear of the restaurant.

“You will be meeting Raymond in his personal dining room, so you will have all the privacy you need, Miss Keen.”

“My name is Elizabeth, please; and thank you, Dembe.”

Whether her heart was racing due to nervousness or excitement, she couldn’t say. Probably a bit of both, she mused as he directed her to a small, private room, where a table for two was set up.

When she approached the doorway to the private area, the man called Dembe nodded, then left her side, leaving her to the man who was standing beside the table, his hands crossed over his middle, tall and impeccably dressed.

Raymond Reddington.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was her.

As the fates would have it, the woman he’d admired from afar the other night in the restaurant was here, standing just feet from him, long legged, stunning, and so sexy that a sudden vision of her in his arms clawed at him and held on.

Struggling inwardly to keep his composure, he swallowed hard, met those sapphire eyes that locked with his own, and allowed his tongue to slide across his mouth in an erotic gesture of silent delight.

Arousal stirred him, settling in his groin, but being a master of control, Red tamped down whatever he was sensing and focused instead on this lovely creature.

He moved first, stepping forward, presenting his hand to her. “Miss Keen, what a pleasure. Welcome. I’m Raymond Reddington.”

His voice grabbed onto her and wouldn’t let go. Unadulterated lust gripped her as she found her hand engulfed in both of his, as if imprisoned, captured. His hold was warm and firm, but pleasant. He smelled like spice and soap, and she had to lift her head to meet his eyes.

They were grayish green, and when he smiled, little lines crinkled and fanned out from his lids. His appearance was utterly perfect: Clean shaven and gray hair cut close to the scalp, along with a prominent chin and perfect straight white teeth, dressed in a three piece ten thousand dollar suit complete with imported Italian leather shoes, this man radiated wealth, power and sexuality. Chill bumps formed on her arms realizing he was beyond anything she expected.

She suddenly grew disappointed knowing that he would not be the person fulfilling her fantasy, but returned his smile and savored the warmth of her hand in his.

“I took the liberty of ordering wine; hope that’s alright.”

He held out the chair for her, pushed it in and his hand brushed her arm, leaving shivers rippling up her back.

“Wine sounds wonderful, thank you.”

The small table left little space between them; their eyes observing one another. When he smiled and handed her a menu, she began to relax.

“Are you hungry?”

“Starved,” she answered honestly.

He smiled. “Wonderful. I can recommend everything. I’m biased.”

She nodded. “My friend and I were here the other night and the filet mignon was to die for. I’m a shameless carnivore.”

“Then may I order for both of us? I guarantee the Wagyu steak will melt in your mouth. Trust me.”

And what a mouth it was, he thought. As she lifted the glass to sip the wine, he couldn’t help but fix his gaze on her long elegant neck as she swallowed. She was indeed exquisite, and for the first time in months, he ached to touch and lay with a woman in a cool set of sheets, to enjoy mutual mind blowing sex.

With this woman.

“Then the Wagyu steak it is, Mr. Reddington. Anything you say.”

When the waiter returned and took their order, Liz grew calm with the fact that he’d taken control.

As Liz watched him take a sip of wine, she settled back in her chair and had the sensation that he could see through her. What she wore under her clothes, as if he could sense that her nipples were hard, that blood raced through her veins. She squeezed her thighs together under the table, to tamp down the tingling in her groin. She grew moist at the way he focused on her, as though she was the only woman on earth, and she struggled to clear her throat in an attempt to pay attention.

“So, you and Officer Malik are friends?”

“Yes, since college. She mentioned that you could help me with a, well an issue regarding your club.”

Red wondered where this conversation was going. “My club?”

“Yes, **_Hearts & Spades_**? Your private club, where, as I understand, members are welcome to fulfill their – let’s say, their sexual desires with complete discretion.”

“Yes, Miss Keen, the club is private and very exclusive. What is it you want to discuss?”

Their steaks were served, and they sat silent till the waiter departed.

He leaned forward. “It’s you, isn’t it? You want to join **_Hearts & Spades_**?  Partake in its secrets?” He asked.

Liz mustered up the courage to nod. “Yes, very much so.”

Red observed her body language. She was warm, flushed. Her eyes were wide and dilated, she kept crossing her legs and through that delicate silk blouse, her nipples were dark pink and pebbled. His mouth watered suddenly, wanting to taste those pink peaks, rolling them in his mouth and biting them just until she clenched her legs together from arousal.

“May I ask how and why you’ve come to this decision?”

“Mr. Reddington, may I be perfectly honest?”

“I insist upon it.”

Liz folded her hands on the table, for the moment ignoring the sumptuous feast before her. _Tell him what you want,_ her mind insisted. _Tell him all of it._

“I was married for two years, Mr. Reddington and am now going through a separation. My husband, who I loved and who I mistakenly thought loved me, was cheating on me the entire time. I was a fool to be so gullible as to believe I was enough for him.

“He’s a fourth grade teacher and we fell in love and married and I was so happy and content. But soon my joy and my marriage fell through the cracks, and he made no bones in telling me that I was never enough for him, that I was, if you’ll excuse my language, ‘a lousy lay’. 

Red gripped the napkin on his lap so tight, he was sure it tore. If he ever came across this woman’s husband in the future, he’d beat the living hell out of him.

Focusing once again on this woman, only her and her predicament, he remained silent, urging her with just a look, that she continue.

“I’m tired of taking care of myself, of giving and settling for something less than I’m worth. I want to give over control to a man who can bring me pleasure, who can give me what I want, to take care of me for change. Am I making any sense here at all?”

Red tilted his head, and purred. “Absolutely.”

The understanding tone of his voice soothed her, so much so that she allowed herself to cut into her steak, so tender and pink, she hardly needed a knife to pierce it. She lifted the fork to her lips, closed her eyes when the meat entered past her lips, and bit down, and moaned from the exquisite texture and flavor that burst in her mouth.

Red grew hard, imagining that look directed at him while she was climaxing in his arms, his bed, his body. What would she do if he took her right here and now, up against the wall, lifted that thin tight skirt, ripped off her underwear, and filled her to the hilt?

Again, he retained total control of his mind and body. Red dabbed his mouth, then returned the napkin to his knee. “Will this be a temporary arrangement, Miss Keen?”

She nodded, and took a sip of wine. “Yes, perhaps a month?  I want to experience the entire nuance by submitting to a man. This is something I’ve thought about for a while, and Meera mentioned the fact that you would be able to find someone suitable for me; someone I could trust.”

Red was a master of discretion; when he chose to never show his cards, there wasn’t a person on earth who could read him – ever.

“You want to submit to a man of my choosing? And sex would be expected? Is this what you’re saying?”

“Yes. Can you help me, Mr. Reddington?”

He forged on, regardless of what he was thinking and feeling at the moment. “Have you thought this out? Do you know what this entails?  Do you have any idea what giving yourself over to a dominant will ensue? Have you given this ample thought Miss Keen? Because I can tell you that if you’re looking to play some game –“

“This is no game, Mr. Reddington. I want to be owned by a man, surrender all control, give my trust, my body and my pleasure to a man and in turn give him pleasure in return. But if this is not possible, I’m sorry to have wasted your time.”

No way was she leaving – not now – not yet.

“I see. You have thought this out. There is a lot to encompass before I can make this happen, Miss Keen. Suppose we do this:  take a day to think this over – just a day, and email me when you’ve made a definitive decision. Just hear me out. If and when you decide this is what you really desire, I will choose a man who will meet your requirements.

Then you and I will meet gain, discuss my choice for you and at that time, I will present his credentials: I guarantee that he will be above reproach, reputation, heath and credit reports all above board.  You will choose the length of time, location and limitations as to what and how much you can and will….endure.

“My email address is on my business card. When you do respond, please let me know if there are certain ‘wishes’ and ‘fantasies’ you wish to experience, and I will make certain your dominant will fulfill them for you. I think that just about covers everything, don’t you?”

He wanted to know her wishes and fantasies? Would she be able to do that?

Yes, she’d do it. And besides, stating it all in an email would be a little easier, then looking in those expressive eyes and telling him she wanted to be bound and controlled. That she wanted a man to take charge, and mark her in order to garner pleasure along with the pain.  Yes, she could and would do this. “That sounds lovely, Mr. Reddington. Thank you for understanding.”

He nodded, barely able to keep a thought in his head except for the fact that he visualized her naked, spread eagled and tied to his bed.

They finished their meal in silence, Red ordering more wine, then a special dessert that was for him, as well as for her: an exquisite French pastry created by Red’s personal chef, filled to bursting with rich, thick custard. He wished to focus on her mouth and lips as she licked the cream from the edges of the dough, crust, watch her tongue circle and consume every crumb of the thick sweet treat.

“As soon as you’ve made your decision, will you join me for dinner and we can put the pieces together for your, um, liaison, all the details, fees and contracts?”

“I’d be happy to.”

Liz looked at her watch. “My goodness, I’m so late getting back. I’m afraid I have to leave. I’ve never tasted anything so delicious and may I say that the company was wonderful as well? You’ve made me feel comfortable, Mr. Reddington, and for that, I thank you.”

Red inhaled deeply. Beautiful, sexy and honest; a dangerous combination to be sure.

“I’m glad to put you at ease, Miss Keen. I’ll have Dembe bring the car around and take you back to work. I admit I’ve taken the liberty of looking up your company on the internet:  **_Sensual Silks_** is a wondrous venture and speaking as a man who adores and worships women, your line of lingerie is, if you’ll allow me to be quite blunt:  erotic, sensual and very intimate. It appears your internet business is succeeding nicely and I congratulate you on your success. Your lingerie is exquisite and gracefully sensual. A question: have you thought of including corsets, garter belts and bustiers to catalogue? Speaking as a businessman, I can almost guarantee a larger group of clientele.”

She didn’t answer him. All she could do was bore into those expressive eyes of his and sigh. He was so handsome, and assured, comfortable in his own skin, and if she ventured a guess, truthful as well, which Liz thoroughly admired. He made no secret of the fact that he appreciated and loved women, and his mention of intimate wear made her smile. His voice purred, a subtle growl, as if he were a predator on the prowl and she was his willing prey.

Raymond Reddington exuded power and confidence, and Liz wondered ruefully what it would be like to belong to him.

Owned….controlled.

Just then a ribbon of electricity settled in her groin, making her clit tingle and pulse.

“I’m sorry I cannot join you, but business calls. Miss Keen, it’s been a wonderful pleasure to share lunch with you, and I hope to hear from you soon.”

“Count on it, Mr. Reddington. And thank you for everything. You’ve made this all so much easier than I thought it would be.”

Again he took her hand, but this time, he rubbed his thumb across her palm, then lifted it to his lips. “I’m so glad to hear that. I’ll be waiting for your response.”

She nodded and smiled up at him, those eyes of his now a hungry dark green, his nostrils flaring. There had been an immediate attraction between them. She felt it. And he knew she was affected by his intimate touch.

They said their goodbyes, and he watched as the car disappeared into traffic. He returned to his private room and ordered another scotch, then gulped it in one long burning swallow that singed its way to his stomach.

Standing at the table she’d just vacated, Red lifted her napkin, and gently slid his finger across the pale pink impression of her lips. He brought the linen fabric to his nose, inhaling the faint scent of Chanel. So she wanted a sexual fantasy, a wish to be owned and dominated, did she?

He folded the cloth and tucked it into his inside suit pocket, then made his way down to the club.

Sitting in his office, he rubbed his hand over his scalp and eyes, literally attempting to wipe her memory from him, but to no avail, then forced his body to tamp down the hard-on she’d given him from the moment he laid eyes on her.

Elizabeth Keen: the loveliest, sexiest, most stunning creature he’d ever met. Graceful and smart, a smile that lit up those sapphire eyes, her long graceful neck and just a hint of cleavage hinting at the full breasts underneath that delicate silk blouse.

That pencil thin skirt covered secrets he craved to uncover, and those heels accentuated strong calves that would be strong enough to wrap around his hips and hold on while he took her to places she’d never been before.

He wanted to take her in those heels, just the heels.

If she wanted a dominant, there wasn’t a man alive good enough for her.

And it was in that instant he knew that as long as he was alive, no one would have her, no one would own her, control and dominate that body, mark her with his hand.

Because no one else would be allowed to touch her.

No one but him.

 

TBC

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 


	4. “..See how I walk, more slender and upright, and you wait calmly-and who are you then…?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red has found the perfect man to fulfill Lizzie's fantasy; but will he be the right one? The man who Lizzie really wants?

It was late when Red finally walked into his penthouse apartment on the upper West Side.

With the long day over, and the club in the good hands of his associates, he shrugged out of his clothes, shoes and socks, moaning with relief to be without clothes and dying for a much needed shower, a drink and concentrated on the woman before he could rest.

Elizabeth Keen.

Since their luncheon earlier today, he hadn’t been able to erase her image from his mind. Nor did he want to.

He certainly intended to give her what she wanted, and much more. And deep inside, he knew she was strong enough to accept all he had in store for her.

He was no fool, however, What Elizabeth Keen craved and fantasized about, was all make believe: her desire to be ‘owned’ and ‘dominated’ was but for a short time.

But that didn’t mean that Red didn’t intend to give her, even briefly, everything he hungered for, in order to make her ‘experience’ an unforgettable one, indeed.

This beautiful, stunning sexy woman wanted a make believe fantasy to slake her lust, experiment with a temporary lifestyle that Red would be able to fulfill.

The problem with all this was simple: when the month was over and she’d satisfied her need as submissive, she’d return to her world, her life, with no repercussions about what she’d done, what she’d experienced.

What if he wasn’t willing to do the same?

Ever since his divorce, Red had avoided all liaisons, choosing celibacy over the pain and disappointment of his failed marriage. What he’d thought had been a happy, loving marriage, had all been a sham.

Carla had never really loved him, she’d told him as much the day he found her packed bags near the front door. She’d fallen in love with someone else, she’d told him, and they were over.

Red took the blame, the pain, the hurt for the break up. He wasn’t blameless; maybe, just maybe, he’d been too busy with the restaurant and the club to pay enough attention to her, to give her what she needed.  He’d never been there for her, and when it came down to the two of them, seemed Carla was always the one left out in the cold. Not only did she leave him, but to add insult to injury she’d fallen for a business associate of Red’s right under his nose.

So why was he involving himself with Elizabeth Keen at this point in his life? He had no business choosing himself to pose as dominant for her. But he coldnt deny the fact that he was deeply attracted to her; he’d grown hard and had hungered for her the entire time they’d spent together.

He’d been drawn to her from the instant he’d seen her in the restaurant today, burning him to the ground as he drew closer to her flame.

To protect his heart, he had to convince himself that this was just an act, and in the process, he would fulfill her wish: to be owned and dominated by a man who wanted his hands on her, in her, over her. To bury himself so deep inside her heat, that she’d scream for more. He’d bring her just enough pain that would soon turn to pleasure under his care and control.

They would meet once more before she became his submissive. He actually detested the business of the fee, the conditions, the contract; it was all so clinical but they needed to protect themselves.

He requested an email from her, stating her conditions, her availability, and so on. Red already had a plan mapped out, knowing exactly what he wanted from her in terms of the time they’d spend together.

And again, he grew aroused as he envisioned her in his apartment, naked, bound…belonging to no one, except him.

After enjoying a long refreshing shower, he slipped into a pair of silk pajama bottoms, grabbed his lap top, and sat at his desk. Scanning his emails, he was delighted to see that she indeed, had kept her word and contacted him.

Pouring himself a scotch, he settled in, and clicked on her email, anticipation firing his nerve endings. He knew it would probably make it a little easier on her if she divulged her wishes in an email instead of face to face, what she wanted in a dominant.

They’d be face to face soon enough. And skin to skin, flesh on flesh in due time.

He opened her email and began to read……

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Settled in bed, Liz hesitated, re-read her email to Red once more, and then chided herself for procrastinating. Finally, biting her lip and exhaling a heavy sigh, she pressed ‘send’. She wondered what he’d say when they met again, now that he knew her innermost thoughts and desires.

Her attempt to focus however was overshadowed by the fact that she couldn’t get the vision of Raymond Reddington from her mind. Playing the afternoon over and over in her mind like a movie, she replayed their meeting this afternoon. More than lunch, what they shared had been more like foreplay, and they both knew it. She had been smart enough to know that he’d been attracted to her, and she to him.

They hadn’t discussed the technical aspects of her imminent arrangement, and Liz deduced that Red knew speaking about such personal wishes would make her nervous and she silently thanked him for his thoughtfulness.

Liz sighed, averting her eyes from the screen, and couldn’t help thinking about all that he’d said-- all they’d discussed.

He’d been a gentleman, polite and articulate, the perfect host, witty and charming, and when he touched her hand, she’d nearly gone up in flames.

What a welcome change from her last unhappy days with Tom, who’d made her feel unworthy of love and a healthy sex life. Mr. Reddington, on the other hand, had made her feel like a beautiful, desirable woman, worthy of the enjoyment of fulfilling, and satisfying sex, hungering for all that life offered.

Looking back, there had always been something missing from her relationship with Tom. She’d fallen for the handsome fourth grade teacher within weeks. He’d been attentive and very charming from the day they’d met. He’d begun presenting her with flowers and small love notes, affectionate phone calls. Soon they began to spend more and more time together, and all the time he’d been cheating and lying to her. What a fool she’d been.

She sighed, knowing full well that one of these days she’d be filing for divorce, but in the meantime, her thoughts went down an entirely different path.

Suddenly _his_ face came to mind, once more. Raymond Reddington.  Her eyes drifted shut as a heated arousal sparked deep inside her. She could see them together, naked and entwined, his deep voice demanding, commanding her to abide by his wishes, while he rocked her body, kissed her with those beautiful lips of his, blocking out everything but each other.

 _Stop thinking about him that way_ , she frowned and disappointment settled in her gut.

He wasn’t going to be the one. But she was certain beyond the shadow of a doubt that he’d choose someone appropriate for her. For some reason, she trusted him to take care of her.

In the meantime, something he’d said when they parted, peaked her interest, so she closed her laptop and pushed it to the side of her bed.

Picking up a sketch pad and drawing pencil, she sat lotus style, resting the large pad on her legs.

She could recall his deep timbered, sexy tone, a voice that sent a shiver up her back and burst into heated sparks. She began to doodle, first an outline of herself, clad in a sinfully tight bustier, created from silk, satin, with a lace overlay that would barely cover the pebbled nipples that would be aroused and ready for the touch and heat of a man’s mouth and tongue….and…teeth….

The mid-section was narrow, showing off her feminine her curves, tied in back by a series of criss-crossed ribbons that could be loosened impatiently by the expert fingers of a man whose only desire was to expose the warm, supple flesh of his woman.

She’d start with crimson; she smiled, knowing her first design must be red, since it was Reddington who gave her the idea of the naughty lingerie in the first place.

As Liz continued to sketch delicate erotic garter belts and a sample corset, she knew that Samar would agree that they should bring these sexy items into their catalogue.

If their designers worked quickly enough, they would be able to include these delicious items into the spring line.

Did Raymond Reddington prefer corsets and the like?  Knowing what little bit she did, Liz deduced that he liked his women naked, with no restrictions separating his flesh with those of his woman.

The hour grew late, so she placed the sketches and pencils beside her laptop. Settling in and turning off her bed side lamp, the same question kept nagging her until she’d given in to the oblivion of sleep and her whispered question faded into nothingness in the dark.

“What is your fantasy, Raymond Reddington?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He read her email three times – then four.

Phrases jumped out at him; words like ‘power’ and ‘submit’ and the like.

She wanted a month; four weeks, twenty eight days to ‘experience’ all there was to fulfill her sexual fantasy.

Small beads of sweat broke out on Red’s forehead as he read her email once more, as if he were an addict and her words his only fix.

He picked up his cell beside him to call her, but realizing it was after one a.m., he opted for the morning.

He’d catch her before breakfast, pick her up,  and tell her that only he would be touching her, as her dominant. She’d brook no argument – of that much he was certain.

And then, they’d get the petty details out of the way.

He wanted her in his apartment, ready, willing and under his control as soon as possible.

It had been years since he’d participated in a dom/sub arrangement. He never realized how much he’d missed playing the part.

Now, his palms itched to do so again.

With Elizabeth.

Her vision in front of him now, he hungered to touch her, draw his fingers though her hair and pull it back so that he could plunder that beautiful mouth of hers.

And oh, what that mouth would do to him, while he sampled and tasted and took over her body.

Visualizing her bound and spread out for his eyes alone made him throb with a raw kind of hunger, a primal need to have her submit to his domination.

He had plans for her and it would all start in his bed. Her submission would happen in his place. Whatever her husband had done in the past to cause her pain, Red would erase all memories of that man from her, forever.

The sweet pain that Red would inflict on her would quickly turn to exquisite pleasure, and the thought of leaving his mark on her porcelain untouched skin made him grow hot with a burning ache to possess her.

Closing his laptop and pushing it gruffly to the side of the desk, then running his hands over his face and his scalp,  Red realized he’d never be able to sleep, not with the raging hard on she’d been responsible for.

He made his way to the bathroom, and took another much colder shower to tamp down his erotic thoughts of the lovely, unforgettable Elizabeth Keen.

Falling into bed after taking a last long swallow of scotch, he continued to lie awake for another hour, as visions of her, begging him to give her all he had to give, became impossible to wipe away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At precisely nine a.m. the next morning, Liz and Sam drank coffee and shared a muffin the size of Manhattan when her cell buzzed.

“It’s him.”

Liz, struggling to swallow her bite of chocolate fudge, quickly composed herself, while Samar smiled and wiggled her eyebrows. “Show time.”

“This is Liz Keen.”

“Good morning, Elizabeth.”

He didn’t have to identify himself; the man owned a voice that could give blanket orgasms to women throughout the city.

“How are you, Mr. Reddington?”

“It’s “Red” and have dinner with me tonight? I’ve found your dominant.”

“So quickly?” Liz looked at Samar with a questioning stare, while nervousness gave her with a slightly nauseous feeling. Would she be able to have sex with a man she didn’t even know? Was this really happening?  Should she back out now, while she still had the chance? Could she do this?

 _I can do this_ , she thought, admonishing herself for acting weak. _I can do this._

“Well, yes, I’d love to.”

“As luck would have it, I was fortunate enough to find a man who I guarantee, will give you – all you wish for – and more.”

“I have to work late.” Liz pointed out, trying to focus on Red’s choice of dom for her. Anticipation as well as a tiny spark of anxiety worked its way down her belly and settled in her groin. “Can’t be helped; we have a spring catalogue to plan and this is a busy time.”

“I’ll pick you up at work at nine this evening.”

He didn’t ask; truth was, he didn’t have to.

“That’s fine.” She replied, excited at the prospect of seeing him again.

“Until then.”

The call disconnected, Liz continued to stare at her phone. “The man could command armies,” she uttered as she dropped the cell in her bag.

“Well?”

Liz turned to face Sam, then picked up her coffee. “He’s found someone for me.”

“You don’t look very excited.”

Liz took a sip of her now cold brew. “Oh, I am, really I am.”

“Anyone ever tell you that you can’t lie for shit?”

Liz sighed.

“What’s wrong?”

Liz picked apart her muffin, taking tiny bites, and she found, shockingly enough, that her appetite was gone. “I really am looking forward to making this happen, Sam, but after meeting Reddington –“

“Oh my God, you want _him_!”

“She wants who?”

It was Meera’s voice, approaching their table. Officer Malik hugged her friends, then sat between them, carrying her own coffee and a bagel the size of a life preserver. “Did you meet Reddington? What’s happening? Did he find you a dominant?”

“Shhh,” Liz blurted out in a half shout, half whisper, looking around the small diner. “They can hear you in Staten Island. Keep your voice down, will you?”

Meera shrugged, took a bite of bagel. “This is New York; no one cares. Talk to me, Keen.”

Samar didn’t give Liz a chance. “She met Reddington and has the serious hots for him. Seems he made quite the impression on our girl.”

“He _is_ hot.” Meera said matter-of-factly.

Liz just sat there, staring at her friends, silently agreeing with them. “Well, he’s found me someone, and I am very grateful. We’re having dinner tonight to iron out the details.”

“Told you he would.”  Meera replied, then proceeded to consume her cinnamon raisin life preserver.

“I’m sure he will.” Liz answered, but was unable to mask her disappointment in the fact that Reddington may have found her a dominant, just not the one she would have preferred.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She could set her watch by him. At precisely nine p.m., Liz stepped outside the loft, and watched as a casually dressed Raymond Reddington waited for her, leaning against a black Mercedes sports car, dressed in jeans, a black t-shirt and black leather jacket. The man was seriously hot and oh so alpha.

“You look stunning.” He told her as she approached him, then grabbing her hand, kissed her knuckles and helped her into the passenger side of the car.

“You’re driving tonight?”

“Yes, we’re going to my apartment. Do you mind?”

Liz knew he really didn’t think she would. Just a formality. “No, of course not. I look forward to finalizing my arrangements.”

He sat behind the wheel and settled his gaze on her. “Yes Elizabeth. Everything will be settled tonight.”

There was a glint in his eye, a spark of something she couldn’t name. He was acting as if – well, victorious for some reason.

“Yes, I am; a bit nervous, but yes, thrilled.”

He covered her hand with his own warmth. “Don’t be. I assure you that my choice will meet with your approval.” He winked, and continued driving, one hand on the wheel, the other holding hers.

He said no more until they reached his apartment building. Liz had googled Red and discovered that yes, he owned the building and lived in the penthouse apartment.

He parked in a designated spot under the building, grabbed her hand from the passenger seat and together they entered the private elevator up to his penthouse.

“I thought we’d have soup and sandwiches, then get down to business while we enjoy dessert in the library. I hope you like chocolate mousse.”

She nodded and agreed, as he guided her through the apartment, to the kitchen island, where Red dispersed of his jacket and opened his refrigerator.

“Oh goodness, are you cooking tonight?”

His low chuckle made her blush. “I make a mean lobster bisque, which I confess, I prepared this morning before I left for work. We have also fresh carved turkey with sliced apples and my secret sauce on ciabatta bread.”

He poured a wine as he prepared dinner for the both of them.

“I feel like I should be doing something.” She remarked rolling up her blouse sleeves. “Please let me help.”

He thought a moment then nodded. “You can heat up the bisque and I’ll make the sandwiches.”

They worked in tandem, and within an hour, even the crumbs were gone, thanks to Liz and her bottomless well of an appetite.

“That was delicious.” She smiled as he poured more wine and lifted both glasses. He guided her into his library, where she sat across from him, and took the glass he offered. The instant their fingers touched, sparks of electricity sped through them. Their eyes once again locked and fixed, each of them quietly accepting the chemistry that lay between them.

“Now, I guess we can get down to business.” Red announced, producing a manila envelope from his top drawer and placing it between them.

“I don’t understand.”

“You will, soon enough.”  He pulled out a stapled contract and slid it before her.

Her eyes widened as she perused the last page. “You.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yes.” He nodded, his lips pursed as he watched her reaction. “That’s my signature at the bottom of the contract.”

Her voice was but a puff of air. “It is.”

“You can’t say you’re surprised.”

Her nipples pebbled and her clit throbbed at his words. _Him_.  It would be _him._

“And just so you know: from the moment you stepped into my restaurant, I knew that hell would freeze over before I handed you over to another man. If you’re going to belong to any man, it will be me.”

He grabbed her hand, rhythmically stroking her knuckles, then entwined their fingers. “Tell me, Elizabeth: do you want me? Do you ache for me? Have you thought about me possessing you while lying in your bed at night? Do you want a man to stoke the fires of your sexuality, then release the flames until you scream my name? Tell me.”

“Yes.” Her voice barely a whisper as she nodded. “Yes.”

He placed a palm on the contract. “Peruse and read every line, every word, every comma and paragraph, because once you sign your name on the dotted line, our agreement is sealed.”

“There’s one stipulation however.” He added, his lips serious and set in a straight line.

“And that is?”

“The first time you say ‘no’ – it ends for me and we go no further. I do not believe in safe words; frankly, that’s bullshit.  If you say ‘no’ you mean ‘no’ and for me, it will be over, understood?”

She nodded, her heart beating so hard and fast, she could swear he could hear it.

“We must have trust between us, Elizabeth, or we cannot do this.”

Lifting the papers, he focused on her expression, drinking in her flushed look, especially when she didn’t bother to read any of the fine print, or the bold for that matter.

Red’s lips curved into a satisfied smile as Elizabeth Keen, gorgeous, brave and the sexiest woman on earth did not hesitate as she turned the pages, one by one, without reading a single line. She stopped when the last page lie before her, and lowered her gaze to the bottom, the place where her name was printed.

She lifted her head and held out a hand for a pen.  Her words were barely a raspy whisper. “I trust you.”

When he handed her the writing implement their hands gently touched as her act of faith pierced his heart.

He swallowed, but couldn’t speak, lest his voice crack with emotion and that was the last thing she needed to see.

Taking the pen, then setting it to paper, she signed in a flourish, dated it, then lowered the pen, and slid it back to him.

She folded her hands on the desk, her eyes searching his and finding those green orbs wild with hunger, raw and primal.  “What now?” Her question was but a breath of air.

Without hesitation, and with a single graceful move, he rose quickly and came around to where she sat. He pulled her up by the arms, pulled her into his already painful erection and trapped her within his embrace.

“Now – you’re mine.”

 

TBC

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. “…Her bright gleaming hair was like a shining hall….”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Liz share their first night together as Dom/Sub ~~

“Yes…..” she murmured, her eyes meeting his, and in that moment, an understanding was forged. She was his.

“Good – now it begins.”

Before she could take a breath, his lips crashed onto her own, possessing and encompassing her.

He smelled of spice and soap, his arms strong as her breasts collided with his broad, wide chest.

He tasted of scotch and forbidden secrets, and all Liz could do was answer his dark embrace with her own.

Her arms came around his shoulders, and a small moan rose from her throat when his erection, hard and long, pressed into her groin, sending shivers and tingles of arousal through every vein and artery. Her clit throbbed and her body responded to his, immediate and welcome.

He angled his head to gain deeper access to her lips, and he fairly devoured her. She kept up with him, answering that kiss, opening her mouth for him.

His tongue slid across her bottom lip, then inside, coaxing her to give over to him. She wanted this, wanted Red, and answered his kiss with her own, circling his tongue, tasting and gently sucking, until his fingers tunneled through her hair and held her head in place while he plundered her mouth.

When at last they pulled apart, his eyes were wild and dark with all that he wanted from her.

“You will never put your hair up when you are with me, understand? I want it down and draping over my hands, like a blanket of silk.”

She nodded in understanding.

“Good. And there will be no ‘safe’ words. The first time you say “no”, this ends.”

“I trust you.”

“Elizabeth, you must know; you have to know – I will never hurt you. For the next few weesks you will belong to only me, and in turn, I will be devoted to you, and bring you pleasure. You will give with no questions asked, and if you do as I demand, there is nothing I will not do for you in return. I will test your limits, but I vow you will enjoy great delight from what I offer you.”

Without warning, he lifted her in his arms. Liz couldn’t take her eyes from him as he walked silently from the room. He didn’t have to speak. She knew what was going to happen. She belonged to him now, owned by him for the immediate future, her body crying out for him as they entered what was obviously his bedroom.

The large bed, covered in midnight blue, huge and heavy, obviously created for an alpha male, centered the room, a tall four-poster in darkest mahogany.

The head board was supple tufted black leather, and the undressed windows were walls of glass, so huge, that moonlight spilled into the room and onto the bed, as if in silent invitation, along with a spectacular view of the Manhattan skyline.

Red carried her to one window, slid her down his body, her heart beating furiously in her chest like a trapped butterfly. Would he make love to her now? What would happen between them?

“Elizabeth, look at me.” His voice was low and deep, demanding her attention.

She grew moist and shivered as he placed a finger under her chin, lifting it to meet his gaze, wild and predatory.

“It’s just you and me now.” He circled her hips, pulling her closer to his heat, while he began to pepper tiny kisses on her nose and cheeks, then her mouth. “You are mine and I am yours as well. You know that, don’t you?”

His voice was meant to soothe and calm her for what was to come. “Yes, I do.”

He gave a quick nod.

“I want you to slowly undress, everything but those stunning heels…. now.”

His command, quiet yet firm, sent tingles up her spine. Liz acquiesced, grateful that he eased her into this first test of submission. She slowly stepped from him while his intense gaze focused on her, and began to unbutton her silk blouse.

Layer by layer, she shed the barriers that separated her flesh from his own.

She unzipped her skirt from the back, letting it slide down her long legs, then kicked it away, leaving only her underwear, and chosen because of its alluring and teasing design of swirling lace silk.

Her eyes never left his as she lifted shaking fingers to the front clasp of her bra, then opened the delicate blush colored fabric, and slowly, painstakingly, exposed her breasts to him.

The moonlight splashed just enough glow into the room that allowed Liz to study his expression: his eyes wide with appreciation. His stance widened a bit, and she felt empowered to know that he was grew harder for her as she dispersed with material that barely covered her high, full breasts.

She saw him swallow from his arousal, and his tongue skimmed the inside of his mouth as her nipples ached from the intensity of his gaze.

She trembled but felt empowered at the same time, as she deliberately and with great care, slid the scrap of lace that covered her most secret place, down her legs and off to the side.

She stood before him, wet, and warm, ready and aching for this man, ready for his touch, his mouth, his body.

“You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” He growled.

Reaching out a hand to caress her face, she closed her eyes at his touch, so tender, yet firm. She turned her lips to his palm and kissed his hand.

“Don’t move,” he whispered, as his palm slid, slowly, down the length of her neck and throat, to her chest.

“Look at me,” he demanded. “I want to see your eyes as I touch every inch of you.”

Liz obeyed without question. She focused on him through the faint light in the room, aching for all he had in his power to give her.

She was wet, and throbbing, her heart pounding with arousal and hunger as his hand reached her breasts. Her eyes drifted shut as he touched and squeezed her turgid peak, his expert fingers touching first one, then the other hardened nub.

“Open your eyes,” his command was low but brooked no refusal or debate. “Keep them open or you will be punished, Elizabeth.”

She obeyed and again, he brought his mouth to where his hands had been. He suckled and nipped her aching nipples until she let out a low moan.

“Quiet.”

He was torturing her, and she loved every blissful touch he delivered.  His mouth and teeth brought a painful pleasure, and Liz thought she’d collapse under his mouth, that beautiful mouth.

“Don’t fall; steady yourself.”

Again, she obeyed.

He cupped her breasts, reigning tiny bites and then healing licks as Liz stood still and filled with want, enjoying the devotion he gave to her now swollen, full globes.

But he wasn’t done yet. Not by a long shot.

He was still completely dressed; the sexiest thing she’d ever seen.

She continued to watch him as he gripped her hips and fell to his knees, then looked up at her.

“I own you now, every incredible inch. And you will come only when I say and not before, do you understand?”

Not waiting for a response, he opened her trembling, shivering legs and spread her nether lips with his thumbs. Her high stiletto heels emphasized the muscles in her calves, and Red ached to run his hands down the tight slender limbs. Those shoes were driving him crazy.

She pressed her lips together, else she’d cry out when his tongue pierced her hot wet lips. He dove into her slippery walls and began to suckle, licking her arousal from her, lifting his tongue to that hard nub and gently biting.

Her hands clenched at her sides while he continued his sexual assault on her. She knew what he was doing: he was testing her this first time. Wanting to discover if she was going to abide by his demands.

She was dying to fall to the ground, wanting only to touch and guide him into her body, a body that craved his hard, thick length.

Liz struggled to stand still and straight, enduring the assault of his tongue as he bit and sucked her hard.

“Don’t come until I say, Elizabeth. Not yet.”

She swallowed as his tongue stabbed her clit until she dripped with arousal. Greedily he drank from her, savoring what he was doing to her. Then suddenly, he rose and faced her. “You taste like the wind and the sea; and you are mine.”

He stood behind her and carefully led her to the window, where she faced the long pane of glass, naked, hot and so ready for him she thought she’d go mad.

“Press your body against the glass, place your palms on the window, lift them high, and open your legs, spread them wide.”

The cool glass stung her warmth as she found herself utterly exposed, open and vulnerable to his touch. But surprisingly, she wasn’t embarrassed. What he’d done felt erotic -- and beautiful.

He pressed behind her, his breath close to her ear. “Do you want to come, Elizabeth? Do you want to please me?”

He wrapped her hair around his hand and pulled back, then bit her neck with a tiny nip. “Do you want what only I can give you?”

“Yes.” She breathed.

“Good.”

She felt, rather than heard the rasp of his zipper, and she knew her torture was at an end.

“Now the entire city can see that I own you.” He nipped her ear lobe.

One hand slid down her thigh and opened her impossibly wider, while the other gripped his length.

Liz inhaled sharply when the smooth bulbous crown of his cock nudged her wet opening. Then without waiting he pushed into her, filling her to the hilt, stretching her wide and full. He was impossibly thick and long, as she knew he would be.

He then moved to hold her hips in place, enabling him to push further into her. He began to move, all the while his lips and mouth nipping and kissing her neck and whispering exactly what he was going to do to her.

Never in her life, had Liz experienced anything so dark and forbidden, so powerful, as Red, and the power he unleashed, as he pummeled into her, her body pressed tight against the cool pane of glass. She could the slap of their bodies as he buried himself inside her slippery walls, and she was close to exploding but would only do so when he gave his permission.

Red couldn’t get enough of her body, her scent, her beauty.  Never had a woman responded so freely to his dominating demands. He was on fire for her, the flames surrounding them both, and he continued to stroke faster and harder, until he knew she was close.

Her walls sucked and squeezed his cock, and Red knew he was close; she was closer, those sexy moans of hers driving him wild.

He pummeled her fast and hard, showing no mercy, and Liz accepted every inch of him, wanting nothing more than all of him.

“I’m close, Elizabeth,” he rasped as he slid one finger inside her, pressing on her clit until her head fell back onto his shoulder. “Oh yes, you are dripping for me.” He growled and pushed her closer to the glass. “Do you want to come?”

“Oh yes,” she answered, her hair falling like a waterfall over his shoulder. Her palms remained flat on the glass, but she ached to turn and hold him while he filled her so deep, she wouldn’t be able to escape him – ever.

A tiny chuckle escaped his lips, as his fingers continued to tease and taunt her clit. She was at the edge of the precipice, teetering, falling, but holding back until he gave the command.

He bit her ear lobe as his motions accelerated, then stilled.

“Come for me, Lizzie, mine. Let go and give it all to me.”

With practiced self control he’d waited for her, and together they climaxed in a powerful volley, fragmenting into a thousand tiny stars.

Their breathing was labored and hard when Red took her in his arms, carried her to his bed, and tenderly placed her on her back.

Undressing in seconds, he removed her shoes, then covered her quickly, his strong muscled thighs spreading her wide as she received him again.

“Beautiful, you’re so beautiful,” he told her as he buried himself inside her once more. “Open for me, Elizabeth, wider. Whenever and wherever I say.”

Amazed that he was still rock hard, Lizzie welcomed him as he lifted her legs over his shoulders. Untamed and on fire, he slid inside her, again and again, while Liz reveled in the barely suppressed control this man exhibited.

“Come again for me; do it now.”

Liz cried out and let go as she obeyed him. This was what she wanted, she wished for. And she knew this was just a preface to what lay ahead.

And it suddenly dawned on her that she’d do anything he demanded – anything.

She was his sub and her fantasy – come to life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He lifted his weight from her, then rolled to his side, bringing her with him.

Resting her head on his chest, her hand soon followed, covering the light sprinkling of soft hair as the steady thump of his heartbeat became a welcome sound. Liz was blissfully sated, done in from their lovemaking session; she exhaled a hearty yawn, and his low chuckle echoed in her ear.

“I’ve exhausted you, haven’t I?”

She turned and looked at him, then smiled. “On the contrary; I feel…alive.”

He rose above her, tucking wisps of her hair behind her ear, then kissed her lobe, lightly nipped it with his teeth, making her shudder….again.

“Sleep for a bit. Then we’ll have a shower.”

She nodded, her eyelids fighting to stay open. “I’m not tired.”

Again a low deep chuckle. “Don’t argue with me, Lizzie; you won’t win.”

She returned his smile and nodded.

And was asleep in seconds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Still half asleep, she felt her groin clutch as his tongue licked and nibbled her breasts.

“Mmm.” She stretched, aroused again.

Red’s mouth slid to her mouth, where she received and returned his kiss, moaning like a woman well sated.

She opened her eyes and met his own. “How long did I sleep?”

He raised one eyebrow. “Long enough. Are you up for a shower with me.”

It wasn’t a question. “Sounds wonderful.”

Red took her hand and stepped to his bathroom, started the shower, then together they stepped under the welcoming, refreshing warmth of the silver spray.

“Allow me to bathe you, Elizabeth.”

“I’d like that.” She answered, already craving the touch of his hands on her.

The water was warm and perfect as Red soaped his hands, and began to apply the suds to her body. He started with her hair, drawing his fingers to her scalp, rubbing gently but firmly. Liz loved the touch of his hands as he rhythmically rubbed the soap through her hair, then down her neck and back.

He grew hard once more when he reached the shapely cheeks of her buttocks and circled her cheeks, applied more soap to his hands, then washed her, one thumb gliding over her crease and applying soap along that puckered opening as well. He found that he was growing insatiable when it came to this woman after only a few hours together. All he had to do was kiss her, touch her, fill her and she was wild and uninhibited. He couldn’t get enough of her, and he intended to restrain her as much as he wished in the coming week.

“Turn around and face me.”

Liz acquiesced, her eyes traveling from his face to his wide chest, to his muscled shoulders and arms, down his flat stomach to his cock, which was long and hard once more.

“Eyes on me.”

He smiled at her, bathing her face and neck, with a tenderness that made her heart flutter. He ran his hands down her breasts, circling and soaping her swollen globes, paying special attention to her nipples, turgid and pebbled again from his touch.

 _Oh God, yes, put your hands all over me,_ she silently begged when he grabbed the bottle of body wash and squeezed the last of the juniper scented soap over her tummy.

As the soap slid down her navel, and between her legs, Red spread her thighs and washed her, his soapy hands slipping and sliding over her mound. He teased and touched until her body tensed. She moaned and begged for more, waiting for permission to let go.

Backing her up to the tiles, he whispered. “Now you can go over for me, Elizabeth.”

He circled her waist, and urged her under the spray, washing the soap from her, while her flesh tingled from his touch, his hands, the soap, everything.

When the soap was gone, Red handed her his own body wash, “Bathe me, Elizabeth; every inch of me.”

Thrilled to be able to touch him, she soaped his hair first, the clean scent of sandalwood and spice emanating throughout the room.

She concentrated on the task at hand as she soaped her hands and touched him, everywhere: from head to chest, from shoulders to stomach, Liz couldn’t seem to get enough of him.

When she reached his stomach, she rubbed her hands together until her hands contained a generous lather, then touched his ever-hardening cock, running her hands along his length, which was long and thick and jutted up from the neatly trimmed dark hair between his legs.

She watched as low growls rose from his throat, throwing his head back as Liz reached behind his length to bathe the twin sacks that sat high and heavy.  

Liz admired his self control, which now appeared to be at its end.

He took the soap from her, hurriedly rinsed the soap from his body, then grabbed her hair, pushed her to her knees, and turned off the water.

“Open your mouth.”

She followed his command, sank to the tiles, then looked up at him, waiting for instruction.

As he gripped himself and pushed inside her mouth, Liz took him far and deep.

He moaned her name, and held her head in place. “Relax your throat and take all of me, Elizabeth,” he rasped, barely able to speak from the sensation of her mouth surrounding and sucking him.

He was buried to the hilt, and Liz allowed herself to loosen up and take him. She would not fail him. He tasted rugged and earthy, and when Red began to withdraw then thrust back inside her, she was stilled by his hands that held her in place.

“You mouth is Heaven, Lizzie. Take all of me, now. I’m so close, so close.”

His words spurred her on, and she suckled his crown as he pulled out, then took him back inside. Faster and harder he buried his length inside her until she grabbed onto his muscled thighs and felt him stiffen.

His essence jetted into her mouth, warm and musky, as Red’s voice thundered in triumph.

“Oh God, Elizabeth; take it all; don’t leave a drop.”

She took him, pleasured him, delighted that she was able to bring him such bliss.

Red withdrew from her mouth, then lifted her and stepped from the stall, pulled a warm fluffy towel from the rack, then tenderly dried her hair, then the rest of her.

After completing his task, he lifted her, his embrace tight and loving, and took her back to his bedroom then placed her naked beside him in bed.

“When you are in my house, I want you naked. You are not to cover your body. I want to enjoy it, take it when I desire, and it will please me to know that I can have you any time I wish.”

“Even when we have our meals?”

He nodded, his lips curving in a wicked smile. “Especially for meals. I will be feeding you for the next week. You are not to cook or clean. You came here to play submissive to my dominant. Therefore, you will surrender to my will.”

She blushed pink and he ran a finger down her warm cheek. “Never be embarrassed by your nudity, Elizabeth. You have a magnificent body and I want to enjoy it, touch it any time I wish.”

“I want you to take care of me; to give you control over everything; that’s why I’m here. I surrender to you, Red.”

In answer, he kissed her, deeply, warmly, ran his tongue over her swollen lips.

He raised his head and quickly planted a tiny kiss on her nose. “I have something for you.”

She openly ogled him as he left the bed and strutted naked to a tall bureau across the room.

God, the man had the most perfect, rounded bitable ass she’d ever seen. And she intended to act on her thoughts…soon.

If he was aware of her unabashed admiration of those gorgeous cheeks, he said nothing.  He opened a top drawer, withdrew a box and brought it back to bed.

“A gift Red? How thoughtful.”

He opened the navy blue velvet box bearing the Cartier logo, and there lying in a bed of black silk, was a thin, elegant bangle bracelet of solid gold with a tiny diamond lock dangling from a thin chained extension.

“It’s beautiful.” She held out her wrist, but Red lowered it.

“It’s not for your wrist.” He stated pointedly. “Give me your left ankle.”

Her brows furrowed as she presented her foot, leaving Red to open the bracelet, place it around her ankle, then clamp it shut. He withdrew a tiny key from the bottom of the box and slid it into the tiny lock, causing it to click.

He caressed the gold circlet as his gaze found hers and rested there. “You will never take this off as long as we are together. This marks you as mine and only I have the key; only I can free you.”

He wrapped his large hand around the bracelet, but stayed focused on her. “You wanted to be owned by a man. Now you are, Elizabeth. Tell me you understand and you agree.”

The last thing she wanted to do was disappoint or disobey him in any way. She threw her arms around him, holding back tears as his gift touched her in a way she couldn’t explain.

“I understand Red. I agree to everything. Thank you for my fantasy.”

His kiss sealed their agreement. He nodded, and his smile told her he was pleased with her.

“It’s late.” He covered both of them with a soft cashmere blanket, then settled her in his warm embrace, and tucked her head under his arm. “Tomorrow we’ll talk more about what I expect from you, and I’ll prepare breakfast for us. Remember, no clothes, and no other jewelry - just the band.”

She nodded, and Red sensed she was already half asleep. He’d been a little demanding tonight, but, as he’d suspected, Elizabeth showed a strength and resiliency that he greatly admired.

Tonight was but a tiny sample of what was to come. Elizabeth Keen was everything he wanted in a submissive. He had plans for her in the next week. What they did tonight was just a prelude to a more, intense dominant/submissive relationship; fantasy or not, he wondered how far he could push her boundaries.

Her even breathing told him she’d fallen asleep, so he allowed himself to drift off as well.

She now wore his mark, his symbol of ownership. Without question or debate, she’d obeyed completely, as a submissive should. She was a stunning creature, her body supple and lush, making him hard time and time again.

And when she’d taken him into her mouth and he filled her with all of his essence, she’d devoured him without question, drove him wild with a deep, dark hunger he’d not experienced in years, if ever.

She slept close to him, her tiny hand over his heart, and he placed his hand over hers. If he wasn’t careful, she’d turn into the dominant, and he, the submissive.

That must never happen. Because all she wanted was a temporary arrangement, a make believe fantasy. When the month was over, she’d walk away, go back to her world.

Would he be capable of letting her go as easily after she’d given herself to him without question?  Could he let her walk away after she opted not to read the contract?  Why had she trusted him so easily?

So many questions; did he want answers?  Or did he only want her?

As his mind filled with thoughts of the gorgeous creature beside him, wearing his mark, agreeing to submit to him and his insatiable appetite for the next several weeks, Red surrendered to the oblivion of sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to take a moment and lovingly thank cress26, Kat F and Cris S. for taking the time to brainstorm with me for this chapter; your ideas and input for this story is so very appreciated and I love you all.


	6. “Your life, now grasping all, is changed.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz is living her fantasy, and Red is easing her into the role of a submissive, if only for a short time.

 The enticing scent of coffee, along with the smoky fragrance of bacon pulled Liz from the depths of sleep.

Cracking open an eye and judging by the shaft of sunlight shining on her that it was almost noon, Liz turned to see that she was alone in bed.

_He mentioned that he was going to make us breakfast._

She sat up and stretched like a lazy feline, relishing the tiny aches from his hands, fingers and that powerful body all reminding her that she’d been well loved – and thoroughly dominated.

She smiled, allowing the blanket to fall to her waist. She’d always been comfortable with her body, but had never slept nude. It was a very freeing sensation. And she liked it.

Not wanting to keep Red waiting, she reached down and touched her new ankle bracelet, the symbol of his ownership, playing his words over in her mind:

_You will never take this off as long as we are together. This marks you as mine and only I have the key; only I can free you._

As she hurried to the bathroom to pee, wash her face, brush her hair and teeth, she remembered that she had no other clothes here other than what she’d worn yesterday.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she saw a woman,  cheeks lightly flushed, eyes bright and aware, and feeling desired and wanted:

_When you are in my house, I want you naked. You are not to cover your body. I want to enjoy it, take it when I desire, and it will please me to know that I can have you any time I wish._

“This is what you wanted.” She told her reflection.  “He marked you as his own.”   

Not wishing to keep him waiting, and holding back a tiny spark of nervousness, mixed with excitement, she took a deep breath, hurried from the bathroom, and made her way to her dominant, naked, excited, and very hungry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tom Keen stepped onto the lift and made his way to the loft that served as headquarters to **_Sensual Silks_**. He needed to talk to Liz.

As the sliding doors opened to approach the loft, he looked around but didn’t see his wife.

“What the hell are you doing here!”

He cringed and turned to the sound of Samar Navabi’s booming voice.

“Hello to you too.”

Samar pulled him by the sleeve, over to her private work area, away from earshot, then faced him and exploded.

“I asked you a question: what do you want, Tom?” She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot with impatience.

“Wow, if looks could kill, I guess I’d have a knife in my gut, shot three times, and thrown on a boat on its way to nowhere.” He put his hand over his heart. “Come on Samar, where’s Liz? I just want to talk to her, that’s all, I swear.”

Samar squinted, as if she could see right through him. “You’re very observant. First off, you two are not together anymore; second, she’s not here, and third – next time, call before you come.”

Tom’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean, she’s not here?”

“Just what I said. She’s gone for a week, on vacation, so goodbye Tom.”

He took a step forward in a threatening to get in her face. “I don’t believe you; but I’ll go. Can I trust you to tell Liz I was here?”

Sam appeared unaffected by his assertive motion, and walked ahead of him, leading him back to the lift. “The way Liz trusted you to be a faithful, loving husband? No can do. And the next time you get in my face, your balls are mine.  Bye Tom”

He threw her a smirk, shook his head, and entered the lift. As soon as the double doors closed, she grabbed her cell and punched in Liz’s number.

Her call went to voice mail, so Samar left a brief message:

_“Hey girlfriend, just a heads up: Tom was just here looking for you. I told him you were on vacation. Call me – love you.”_

She disconnected the call then went back to her sketch pads and design table. Thinking of Liz and her present arrangement, she became inspired and proceeded to sketch out several designs of sexy garter belts and matching bustiers. She’d start with an all ‘red’ line. She bet Liz would get a kick out of creating a line of erotic lingerie, reminiscent of a submissive.

Within moments, she was thoroughly ensconced in her work, the thought of Tom Keen erased completely from her mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Good morning.”

Liz hoped he didn’t notice the tiny tremor in her voice as she entered the sun-filled dining area where he was reading the morning newspaper.

The table was set for a single person:  bacon and eggs, waffles and bacon set before him in a beautiful place setting, in addition to a goblet filled with orange juice, a carafe of coffee off to the side. Two freshly folded crisp linen napkins rested to the side of his plate. He’d waited for her.

Hearing her voice, he lowered the newspaper and Liz was met with a smile that tugged at her heart.

“It certainly is now.”

He tossed the papers to the far part of the table then rose, stepping toward her, pulling her into arms, and pressing his mouth to hers in greeting.

He tasted like mint, smelled like soap and looked like the cover of GQ magazine: lean, fit and handsome as hell.

Appearing nude in comparison to his being fully dressed was a turn on for sure. So when he slid his mouth to her breast, latched on to a nipple and gave it a playful tug, a supernova of stars burst into her groin and settled there. The man’s mouth performed magic; even when he wasn’t kissing her, she couldn’t help but stare at those perfect lips of his.

“Mmm,” he lifted his head back to meet her eyes, and tilted his head. “You taste like sunshine and roses.” His eyes drank her in from head to toe and he sighed. “You are truly stunning, you know that?”

Needing to touch him, she caressed his cheeks, loving the warmth of his smooth, clean shaven face. “I must admit that the loveliest morning kiss I’ve ever enjoyed.”

“Me too.” He took one of her hands and kissed her palm, a gesture she loved. “Hungry?”

She chuckled. “Famished.”

He took her hand then led her to his chair, sat then pulled her onto his lap and lifted his chin to indicate the feast before them.  “You need to keep up your strength.”

After settling in, he poured her a cup of coffee, then gave his permission for her to flavor it and drink.

She took a generous sip and sighed. The nutty fragrance and bold, dark flavor was a welcome start to her day.

“Shall we start with eggs and bacon?”

Liz wanted to feed herself, and devour everything on his plate but restrained herself, giving herself over to his care. “A little of everything, please.”

His soft chuckle warmed her heart, eased her, and in moments, she’d ignored the fact that she was naked and sitting on this man’s lap, being fed by her dominant lover. Her fantasy was all she’d wished for, and more.

Red was the perfect lover and host. He expertly put a little of everything on a fork and began to feed her, lovingly, with great tenderness. Why did everything taste better from Red’s touch?

“Delicious!” She exclaimed as  he’d feed her a bite, then take a bit for himself, from the same fork; such an intimate gesture that made Liz feel closer to him.

“After we eat and bathe, we’re going shopping.”

“That sounds like fun.” He wiped a smidge of syrup from her bottom lip, then licked it from his finger in a blatant erotic gesture.

He dabbed his mouth with a napkin, then hers, kissed her quickly and nodded. “Well, seeing you have only the clothes that you wore here last night, you’ll need enough to sustain you the rest of the week. So it’s off to Bergdorf’s we go.”

“Oh my God, I’ve died and gone to Heaven! A man who wants to shop!”

They shared a laugh, then their eyes met and locked.

“For you? Anything, Elizabeth.”

She swallowed. “Thank you Red. But since I’m going to be naked while I’m here, why go to the trouble?”

“It’s my pleasure to do these things for you. While you are with me, you will be treasured. Whether or not you wear them while living here, or when you return home next week makes no difference. And by the way, when our week here is over, and you return to your regular routine of work and such, Dembe will collect you each night, and bring you to me in order to resume your role as my submissive, understand?”

“Completely.”

He tilted his head, then spied their empty plates. “After our shopping is completed, we’ll stop by your apartment.”

She looked a question at him.

“I’m sure you’d want to wear your own lingerie.” He pointed out. “To tell the truth, I’ve visited your website and perused _SensualSilks.com_ and I must say I’ve never had a website make me hard, but your line of intimate wear? I do hope you own that little see through silk demi-bra and thong set? The one with the tiny rhinestone heart on the bra clasp? Please tell me that you do.”

His playful smile melted her heart. Red Reddington was everything she could have ever wished for – and much more. There wasn’t anything she wouldn’t do for him.

She knew the exact set of undies he was referring to and yes, she owned it – in three colors.

But she thought she’d tease him a bit. She gave him a puzzled expression, as if she was trying to remember.

“Um, let me see.” She tapped her temple, pretending to recall the set he spoke of, and after a few seconds she giggled, revealing her ruse.

“Black, red or nude?”

His smile warmed her, head to toe. “All of them. You will model them for me. I can’t wait to peel them all from your smooth, soft skin.”

She grew warm and wet at his words, and as if he could sense her heat, he rose from the chair with her in his arms, then kissed her hard and fast.

“Bath. Now.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and playfully nuzzled his face as he carried her upstairs to the bathroom.

His Jacuzzi/tub could pass for a small swimming pool. After pouring fragrant vanilla and juniper beads into the rushing bubbling water, he took her hand and helped her into the tub, then undressed and followed her in.

Red faced her, opening his legs wide, while his erection swelled and ached for her.

Reaching for the gel, he soaped and touched and rinsed every inch of her, paying special attention to her breasts and nipples, suckling hard on each pebbled nub, sending a shooting dart of pleasure/pain through her. His tongue laved and bit, over and over, until she threw her head back and cried out.

“It feels good, doesn’t it, Lizzie?” He slid his hand down her body till he reached the part of her that craved him the most. “Are you wet for me already?”

Not waiting for her to answer, he lowered his hand under the water to her mound, one finger pushed inside and pressed into her clit. “You’re already swollen and hot, aren’t you? Your nipples are beautifully hard and you’re ready for me so quickly. I’m pleased, Elizabeth.”

Never before had Red been so hot and hard and ready for a woman to the point where he rushed the bath, so he helped her out of the tub and lead her to his bed.

Quickly, he settled on his back then lifted her above him. His cock filled with adrenaline deep and full, while his legs shook with the power of his arousal.

He opened his thick muscular thighs, exposing his length, jutting upward, straight and thickly veined, his crown, dark and hungry for what only Elizabeth could give him. He wanted it all. He wanted her.

Gripping her hips, he gazed at her. Her hair was shiny and damp, falling over her shoulders, her breasts swollen and still wet and glistening, nipples pebble hard and erect, begging to be pulled and suckled and bit. Her legs were strong and defined, stomach taut and flat. And lower, in the apex between her thighs, her feminine secrets were covered by a tiny patch of hair. She was born for him; born to be his submissive and all he wished at this very moment, was to consume her. But for now, he wished only to be consumed.

“You take my breath away, Elizabeth.”

Her eyes glazed over with desire and hunger, deep enough to match his own as she knelt over his arrow straight cock, waiting for a command, a tiny smile curving those incredible lips of hers.  She didn’t speak, but allowed her eyes to question him, waiting for his command. Finally, he returned her smile and lifted one eyebrow, while his hands tightened on her hips and achingly moved her downward – onto him.

“Lower yourself and ride me – ride me hard, Lizzie.”

And as she gathered every inch of him into her waiting heat, as she leaned toward him to offer her breasts like a feast to a starving man, Red took her, as she took him.

Harder, stronger, hotter, their movements quickened as if they were out of time, as if they couldn’t reach the pinnacle of pleasure fast enough.

Red sat up and pulled her closer to his heat, his heart beating with such ferocity that he thought it would jump from his chest. They now faced each other, still joined, the faint scents of juniper and vanilla surrounding them as they connected in the most intimate way of all.

He grabbed her hair, tunneling his fingers through the wet strands, held her head still. They stared into each other’s eyes, never blinking, not once, while they jumped off a wobbly cliff to the rocky waters below.

“Yes…..” he choked as he felt her slick walls milk him with her contractions.  “Lizzie now. Come with me….now!”

Her voice was but a puff of air as her heart hammered wildly. “Yes…Red….”

Then they tumbled over, immune to the rocks and tumultuous waves that threatened to drown them both.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was late afternoon when they finally left Red’s apartment.

The clothes that Lizzie had worn the day before had been sent out to be dry cleaned and pressed, thanks to Red and the people who worked for him.

Settling in the back of the town car, driven by Dembe, Red pulled her hand through his own. He entwined their fingers, needing her warmth as they made their way to Bergdorf’s.

“I’ll say this once: you will choose six of everything: jeans, blouses, jackets, shoes, dressed, hand bags, sweaters, anything you want. You will not look at price tags or ask my permission to purchase a wardrobe, for I am giving it now.”

He kissed the hand entwined with his own, and together they rode in silence to the department store.

 

Hours later, their shopping expedition at an end,  Red and Liz settled back in the car, while associates of the upscale department store, along with Dembe, carried dozens of bags and boxes to the car and settled them all in the trunk.

“Thank you Red; you are spoiling me.”

He caressed her cheek. “You deserve to be spoiled, sweetheart. I hope you enjoy all that you chose today. Now, let’s go to your apartment and retrieve your lingerie. I hope you’ll allow me to pick my favorites.”

Liz was taken aback. He didn’t demand the lingerie he wanted; he was asking _her_ permission to pick his favorites.

“Well, I have over a hundred sets.” She told him, and watched his eyes open wide, while his tongue came out and skimmed his lips.

“Well then, let’s not waste time.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The moment they stepped into her apartment, Liz’s cell buzzed. “Excuse me a moment.” She stepped away from Red, who'd entered her living room, stepping to the window and looking out over the city in order to give Liz privacy.

“Hello.”

“Finally!” It was Samar’s voice, sounding relieved and a tiny bit annoyed. “I left you a message early this morning. You have to check your voice mail, Keen.”

“Hey Sam. Is everything okay down at work?”

“Not exactly.” Samar took a deep breath. “Tom was here looking for you this morning.”

Liz stopped in her tracks and plopped down on her bed. “What?”

“You heard me. He made these puppy dog eyes and gave me this bullshit sob story that he wants you back. I told him you were on vacation and to go to Hell.”

Liz grew angry that her soon to be ex had the gall to go to the loft and looking for her. “Sorry for the drama, Sam. If I ignore him, you think he’ll go away?”

“Not a snow ball’s chance in hell. Look, want my advice?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“Uh, no. Call the jerk, tell him you’re not going back to him, file the papers and send him on his way back to Jolene, or Gina or whoever he’s screwing this week.”

Sam was right. “Thanks for letting me know. Look, I’m at my apartment with Red. So I’ll keep in touch and call you soon. Love you.”

“Liz? Are you really okay?”

Liz smiled, thinking of the morning spent with Red, and the mind blowing sex they enjoyed, then the shopping spree. “I’m beyond okay, Sam. Red is all I could have dreamed of, and more. I'm fine, promise. See you next week.”

"I want to hear everything! Call if you need anything, okay?"

They said their goodbyes and she disconnected her call, then tossed the phone in her bag, and instantly put Tom from her mind.

Stepping to her over large oak armoire, she opened the double doors where hundreds of pieces of silk, lace and satin were kept. Some were samples, some were miss-matched, others were either damaged or irregulars, which Liz and Samar kept as extras in their wardrobe.

Every fabric from lace to satins and silks, and an oceans of colors that ranged from emerald to mocha, cobalt to eggplant, onyx to ivory, Liz had it all.

Hurrying out to Red, she found him looking out the window. “Sorry, it was Samar; just checking in.”

Red walked toward her and nodded slightly. “You have good friends.”

“The best,” Liz answered.

“Elizabeth.”

His eyes were a moss green today, hypnotic and powerful. “Yes?”

“What’s wrong?”

His hand rested on her arm, firm but supportive. _Could he read her so easily?_

It didn’t even dawn on her to lie or keep anything from him. “It’s my estranged husband, Tom.”

“What did he do?” He demanded as his hand circled her arm in a gesture of gentle persuasion.

She covered his hand with her own and squeezed it reassuringly. “Nothing. He went to the loft looking for me this morning. Samar told him I was on vacation for a week. It’s nothing Red; honest.”

After searching her eyes for a sign of pain or fear, Red relented and gave a slight nod then released his hold on her. “I’ll expect you to tell me if he ever does anything to hurt you.”

She nodded and managed a small smile. “Of course.”

He drew her into his arms and kissed her hair. “Now, where are those decadent sets of lingerie you promised to show me, hmm?”

 

TBC

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. “He chooses the most beautiful of queens and has them carved in whitest marble stone.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Liz decides to divorce Tom, Red is confronted by an old nemesis~~~~

Tom Keen pulled up in front of the apartment he’d shared with Liz just weeks before.

But before he had the chance to turn off the engine, he saw her. She was leaving the building – with a man.

A well dressed, older man wearing sunglasses; he was carrying one of Liz’s leather weekenders. Her hand was entwined through his arm in a very familiar embrace.

“What the hell?”

The couple was smiling at each other as he led her into the back seat of a Mercedes town car. Who the hell was this guy? 

Probably a rich client, meeting with Liz to purchase lingerie for his wife or mistress.

So why were they in the apartment? And why was he carrying her luggage?

Samar did inform him this morning that Liz was on vacation. With this guy?

He wanted his wife back, and he intended to do just that.

He lost his job yesterday; was accused of ‘inappropriate behavior’ with another teacher. It wasn’t fair, but he was now unemployed. And broke. Besides juggling Gina and Jolene, they’d also bled him dry and he was very low on funds at the moment.

He needed Liz and he needed money. His estranged wife had an extremely successful on-line lingerie business; he thought he’d talk to her today; beg her forgiveness and move back in tonight. But it hadn’t worked out the way he’d planned.

She’d changed the locks, so he wasn’t able to get into the apartment. They were legally separated, that was true, but that didn’t meant he couldn’t win her back.

Tom was prepared to use any means possible to do that. He wasn’t going to let Liz get away and certainly not with the man he’d just seen her with. 

As he watched the Mercedes pull away from the curb and drive into evening traffic, he thought to follow them, but decided against it.

He needed to think, to plan, to find a viable way to get back into Liz's good graces.

Through any means possible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz and Red shared drinks as they sat at the bar in his restaurant later that evening.

“You were here, last week, having dinner with your friend.”

Liz lifted a delicate flute of champagne. “Yes, I was. Were you here that night? Why didn’t you come over and introduce yourself?”

“Because I was called downstairs to the club. You’ve heard of **_Hearts & Spades_**, I gather, from Officer Malik?”

Liz took a generous sip from the crystal, and smiled at the mention of her friend. “Ah, Mal, she did tell me of course. You can even say I’m here with you because of her.”

“And I will be forever in her debt, Elizabeth.” Red sipped his scotch, then encircled her upper arm, sliding his palm up and down. “After you finish your drink I’ll take you downstairs to the club and show you around.”

Liz emptied her glass. He was going to take her to his sex club? Well, why not? She was already half way there, living with a dominant. It should be an interesting experience, to be sure.  “To tell the truth, my curiosity is piqued, Red.”

“That’s my girl.”

He took her hand as she slipped from the stool, and together they approached the elevator that was located through the kitchen at the far end of the eatery.

“Are there people at the club this early in the evening?” She asked as the elevator door opened to the main hall. If she expected red walls and a dungeon like appearance, she was wrong.

The club reminded Liz of a four star hotel, upscale, elegant and classy.

Just like Red.

“We have clients here twenty four, seven.” He responded, then nodded at no less than three men, each well muscled, dressed all in black, striding up and down the halls, each of them wearing ear buds.

“Many of the rooms are already occupied for the evening and we cannot enter the private rooms of a club member, obviously, but I think you’ll find one particular site extremely, well, let’s say, 'interesting'.”

Liz glanced sideways at him, and wondered where they were headed. A spark of excitement clenched at her groin, as moistness gathered there.

At the very closed off end of a narrow hall, they approached a room that was separated by  a wall of glass, thereby inviting people to watch what was occurring on the other side.

As they faced the glass, Red stepped behind her, his head resting on her shoulder as he whispered. “Watch with me.”

His arms came around her waist, and Liz delighted in his spicy, clean scent as she was pulled into his hard chest.

The room was brightly lit at first, prompting Liz to observe what was obviously an area set up for voyeurism.

Her heart pumped as Red moved closer to her, not an inch separating them as they prepared for something to happen.

She gazed at the king sized bed that sat dead center, its sturdy column-like posters, complete with leather harnesses for bondage.

A velvet covered throne sat off to the side. Opposite the bed, two mirrored walls composed the rest of the room.   

Music blared throughout the room: Erotic, raw, and loud, with a strong pulsing beat, it mimicked the sounds of a woman moaning with pleasure. 

And then the lights slowly dimmed, as if they were in a movie theater, and the show was about to begin. 

Two young, muscular men and one tall, long haired woman entered the room from a side entrance. They were naked, clearly aroused. 

Each slowly approached the other and while Liz watched, mesmerized, hypnotized and growing heavily aroused by the minute. She and Red observed as they converged together on the bed, and slowly, dramatically, began to kiss and touch. 

Just the fact that they were naked was driving Liz wild, and she suspected, Red as well. 

“Can they see us?”

“They know we’re here, watching them.” Red whispered, his breath hot against her, his arms tightening then traveling lower until he stopped at the apex of her thighs.

The trio then began to suckle and touch each other, taste each other, their chests heaving with excitement, the men sporting long thick erections, the woman touching herself, obviously wet with her own arousal. Then, as Liz glared, her own nipples turgid and pressing painfully against the material of her blouse, one of the men opened the thighs of the woman, pulled her legs over his shoulder, and with one swift movement, entered her fast and quick, while the woman's back arched, then cried out in pleasure.

The other man gripped his cock, and pushed into the woman’s open mouth. She began to suck him, while the other man pummeled her, wild and feral, while holding her hips up to meet his enthusiastic thrusts.

“Tell me, Elizabeth, how does it feel to watch them? To know the pleasure they are experiencing?  Look at how hard and thick he is. See how she accepts her dominants deep inside her. Does it make you wet to see another couple have hot sweaty sex?”

  
Liz groaned as her legs opened a bit. “Why don’t you touch me and find out.” 

Red wasted no time steadying her while he raised her skirt to her waist, tore the scrap of fabric covering her feminine slit, then slipped his fingers inside her waiting heat. He rubbed against her slick opening, found her wet and slippery. 

“You are drenched, Elizabeth. Spread your thighs, wide, but never take your eyes from them. Watch them, while I make you come. Tell me you want that too, Lizzie."

Her breath hitched and she struggled for air. “Yes, Red, touch me.....please touch me.”

He began to mimic the act of sex, moving in time to the trio behind the glass.

Faster and harder, Red added a finger, stretching her, making her writhe in ecstasy. “Red….Red…..”

“I have to know you enjoy the same kind of pleasure I feel,” he whispered. “I want to push myself so far inside you that you won’t be able to breathe or walk. Your body tells me you want that too. **"**

With one hand he slipped inside her blouse, pulled down her bra, and began to pinch her rock hard nipples till she faltered.

The trio in the room already forgotten as the music exploded throughout the hall, Liz threw her head back onto Red’s shoulder as he inserted another finger inside her dripping heat, and felt her oncoming orgasm. He chuckled softly in her ear as he held her up.

Quickly, he opened his fly, gripped his cock, and plunged it into her soaked channel. Without prelude, he opened her wider, and began to thrust, while both of them ignored the wild, wicked orgy on the other side of the glass and focused only on each other.

 

“Red…..”

“I know what you want, sweetheart.” His broken voice lowered with the power of his desire for her.

“Yes, say my name, Lizzie. Say it as you come all over me.”

Her body stilled, and she let herself go, her body quaking at his touch, and Red reveled in her pleasure.

“Oh God…..Red….Oh Red…”

“That’s what I want to hear… My name, only my name.”

Her legs nearly gave out under her, but Red was there. He quickly lowered her skirt, fixed her blouse and caught her as she fell into his arms.

Red picked her up, rapped on the plexi-glass and gave the players on the other side a thumbs up and a wicked smile, then carried Liz to the elevator, out to the car, and back to his apartment.

All the while both unaware of the fact that they had been seen from the shadows by Peter Kotsiopulos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She’d fallen asleep in the car, and Red didn’t have the heart to wake her as they neared his building. 

 

So he carried her up to bed, and undressed her, leaving only the ankle bracelet. 

 

He loved her naked form; she possessed a beautiful body that was capable of rousing a dead man back to life. It was clear that she took care of herself, keeping fit and trim, and able to model that incredible lingerie that she designed and sold. 

After only two nights, Red was growing to care for her far too deeply, and that could prove risky for him, and for her. He realized now, that he was playing a dangerous game with her. 

Because in a very short time, she’d leave and her game would end. She’d have had her fantasy, and return to her world, selling her alluring lingerie, partying with her friends, and probably meeting someone and have a normal relationship. 

Normal? What the hell was normal?  Elizabeth was beyond normal: she was special, strong and courageous, made to be a submissive. Born to be owned. 

Reluctantly, he left her sleeping, and headed to his office downstairs. He was too wound up to sleep, and being in bed with her would serve as torture for him since he wouldnt wake her and take her hard and fast.

He entered his office, turned on the stereo for some light jazz. He treated himself to a good Cuban cigar and a glass of scotch, then sat at his desk. 

But he was incapable of putting her out of his mind. 

When their time, the game, and her fantasy was over, would he be able to get her out of his heart? 

Would she be able to do the same? 

His cell buzzed, snapping out of his silent reverie. 

“This is Reddington.” 

“Red, yes, hello. It’s Peter, how are you my friend?” 

Red cringed, then took a sip of scotch and inwardly groaned. Kotsiopulos. The man was half drunk. He was definitely not in the mood for Katsapoulis tonight. 

“Yes, Peter, what can I do for you?” 

There was a pause. “I was wondering if you can meet me at the club,tomorrow.” 

Red’s curiosity was peaked. “Isn’t this something we can discuss over the phone?”

 “Ah, no.  Face to face, Red.” 

“If this is about Atlantic City, Peter, I thought we had a mutual agreement. You kept silent about our former business dealings, and I allowed you free rein in **_Hearts & Spades_**. I hope you’re not thinking about breaking our agreement.” 

Kotsiopulos let out an evil chuckle, which irked Red. “Wouldn’t dream of it, Red. Just have a proposition for you; won’t take long.” 

Red detested the man, and was fresh out of patience at the moment. If it wasn’t for the fact that each possessed potentially dangerous information that could prove disastrous for the other,  Red would have told his long time _nemesis_ , for want of a better word, to go to Hell. 

“I’ll meet you at the club tomorrow evening, after dinner, Peter. See you then.” 

Without waiting for Peter’s response, Red disconnected the call, wondering why he continued to contend with this man. 

_Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer._

Without a moment’s hesitation, Red called Dembe. 

“Peter Kotsiopulos. I’m meeting him at the club tomorrow evening. I want him watched from the moment he leaves my office until I figure out what he’s up to.” 

“Baz and I are on it, Raymond.” 

With that plan in place, Red lit his cigar and sat back, appreciating the smoky aroma. Tilting his head and taking a generous puff, he blew it out in a satisfying long stream of vapor, as he closed his eyes and allowed his musings to drift in a more pleasant direction. 

Thoughts of the beautiful Elizabeth, naked and wearing his mark, sleeping upstairs in his cold, empty bed. 

Suddenly, he rose, put out his cigar, swallowed the last drops of scotch, and briskly walked from the room, then took the stairs two at a time to his bedroom. 

He contemplated waking her, making love to her, then have her bring him to a white hot climax, but quickly dashed the thoughts from his mind. 

All he craved was the warmth of her body entangled with his own, keeping her close and holding her through the night, breathing in her alluring scent of Chanel and woman, and savoring the tiny sounds she made as she slept.

 

TBC

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. “Could this smile have passed into the groins where the genitals burned.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Red and Liz deny their emotions, outside forces threaten their growing relationship.

“So, did Reddington unchain you from his bed for the evening?”

Liz stopped chewing her buttered roll, and stared first at Samar, then Meera. “Ha ha, very funny.”

All three women broke into laughter while sharing a table and being treated to dinner at **Red’s Place.** They sipped cocktails while Red was taking care of business downstairs and promised to join them momentarily.

Liz couldn’t stop smiling, as she thought of the moment this morning when she woke up in Reds arms, while he made slow, deep, red-hot love to her until she thought she’d passed out. Feeling herself blush, she recalled the time they spent together after a shower as they sat on the bed, while Red brushed her hair.

He’d asked her to invite her friends to dinner; he wished to meet her business partner, as well as see Officer Malik again.

“You’re looking well, Liz.” Meera remarked, playing with the stirrer in her drink, then looking over at Samar. “It’s amazing what being a sex slave will do for a girl.”

“The two of you cannot ruin my buzz tonight; I’m having too good a time.” Liz sipped her chocolate martini then grabbed a second warm roll from the basket on the table and proceeded to butter it – generously. “Red took me downstairs to the club last night.” She whispered as if divulging a government secret, then bit into the bread.

Meera nodded, non-plussed. “Interesting place, right?”

“Hmm. We had quite the _interesting_ time.” Liz pointed out, as her friends stared at her.

“That’s it? You’re not going to tell us what you did down there, are you, you bitch.”

Liz shrugged, picked apart her roll, lifted her gaze and wiggled her eyebrows. “Ah, no, I’m not.”

Meera ignored Samar’s comment. “Liz, you look almost happy.”

“What’s not to be happy about?  I’m living out my fantasy for the next month with a man who’s been nothing short of remarkable. He treats me like a queen, I’ve enjoyed the best sex I ever had, and he’s so handsome. I’m a lucky girl.”

“Okay, so when you’re done with him, can I have him?”

Liz and Samar were taken aback by Meera’s very uncharacteristic remark.

“What? What did I say? Look, I know the man longer than the both of you, and he’s well, let’s just say, he’s different.”

“You can say that again.” Samar nodded. “I’ve only just met him for the first time tonight, and he’s actually a lovely man; not a creep or pervert. Classy, quite classy and very handsome; kind of mysterious too. And he wears the hell out of a three piece suit. I’d love to see him in a tux.”

“Add to that the fact that he’s sinfully rich and our girl here has hit the jack pot, I’d say.” Meera added.

“Yeah, all that is great, but what do you know about him?” Samar asked, curiosity piqued. “I mean, we know he owns this place, and the club downstairs, but has he talked about his life at all?”

Nothing. She knew nothing about him. “We really haven’t talked a lot. But I’m sure the subject will come up at some point. Sam, I’m not with him because I’m planning a life with him, that’s silly. He’s my fantasy at the moment; my dream come true.”

“Do you hear yourself, Keen?” Meera glared, her glass halfway to her lips.  “Fantasy or not, don’t you want to know if he’s been married, or for that matter, been in jail? I mean, was he born here in New York? What did he do before he bought this building? I mean, who is Raymond Reddington?”

“You sound like a cop.”

“I am a cop! Look, I like the man, admire him immensely. He treats me with the utmost respect. But let’s face it, who knows what he’s really about.”

 Meera covered Liz’s hand with her own. “I’m not saying he’s a criminal or anything. Just talk to him, get to know him better.”

Liz forced a smile as her friend opened a very tightly closed can of worms. “Are you intimating that he’s less than what he appears to be?”

“That’s not what she’s saying at all.” Samar broke in. “You like him; you’re living with him; you’re having over the top mind blowing sex with a man you’ve basically hired to be your dominant. Just be careful things don’t get out of hand, okay?”

Liz exhaled and sighed. “You’re talking as if I’m going to fall in love with the man…”

Meera and Samar didn’t reply. They just waited – and waited, for Liz to say something.

 _Oh my God! Am I falling for him?_ She thought _. No, can’t be. He’s a wonderful caring, sexy, loving man who has agreed to give me a fantasy.  It’s all make believe. At the end of our time together, I’ll go my way and he’ll go his, and that will be that. Yes, I like him very much, who wouldn’t? But that’s as far as this goes. Isn’t it?_

“Hey, Earth to Liz. You still with us, sweetie?”

Shaking the daydream from her head and finding her mouth suddenly dry as sand, Liz gave her friends a small grin that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Yes, yes, um, let’s change the subject please. Red has been nothing less than generous and amazing. We’re having fun together, end of story.”

“You should have fun, after all, being married to Tom was anything but.” Samar’s comment caught Meera’s attention.

“We both know the bastard has hurt you, betrayed you. You deserve so much better, Liz. Have you decided what you’re going to do?”

Liz clasped her hands together in front of her, satisfied that their discussion about Red had been dashed, for the moment. “I’m going to file for divorce next week, when I come back to work. I’ve been in touch with my attorney and I trust Marvin will get this done quickly and without drama.”

Meera and Samar nodded in agreement at the mention of  Liz’s attorney, Marvin Gerard, whose wife, Becky, worked with them at **_Sensual Silks_**. Silent moments ensued, each ensconced in thought and sipping their drinks, while waiting for Red to join them.

“And just for the record, Mal,” Liz raised a brow as she directed her gaze toward her dear friend. “The answer is no. Red is all mine, and I’m not sharing him.”

They laughed, yet Samar and Malik looked at each other. Contrary to Liz’s comments about Red, it appeared that she was, indeed, very possessive in terms of Raymond Reddington. Was their friend secretly thinking in of a possible future with this man?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m expected upstairs for dinner, Peter, so can we move this along and maybe you can just get to the point.”

Red sat at his desk, glancing at his watch. He didn’t wish to keep Elizabeth and her friends waiting, but it seemed that Peter Kotsiopulos was going to stretch out this already interminable meeting. It appeared that he’d already starting drinking. Red cringed as the stench of alcohol assaulted his nostrils.

“I wouldn’t be so high and mighty if I were you.” Peter commented as he sat across from Red.

“I’m listening.” But what Red really wanted to do was smash that smirk from his face, and get back to the restaurant and Elizabeth.

Peter cleared his throat and sat upright. “I noticed that you brought a ‘guest’ down here last night. I was going to come over and say ‘hello’, but I saw you were otherwise engaged.”

Red’s left eye twitched as he smoldered with anger, realizing the real reason for Peter’s request to meet here tonight:  Elizabeth.

Grabbing his glass of scotch as a means of keeping his hand busy to restrain himself from throttling Peter with his bare hands, he kept his face expressionless and nodded slightly.

“I see.”

Red swallowed, his mouth a straight line. He squinted, as if attempting to read Peter’s mind. It didn’t take long to follow the trail this man was treading.

“Think before you go any further, Peter.”

 Peter attempted a small chuckle that escaped as a tiny cough. “I meant no disrespect, Red. Just thought with all we’ve been through together, you wouldn’t mind ‘sharing’. Who is she to you anyway, if I may be so bold to ask? New mistress? A brief fling, maybe? Oh I know: you’ve got yourself a young sex slave, haven’t you?”

The long fuse that held Red back till now, soon found its end. “In no way, shape or form is the subject of my lady friend up for discussion, nor is it any of your business.  I find your words offensive and the height of crude behavior, not to mention an utter lack of respect for me and for her. I suggest you leave now, while you’re able to walk under your own power. Do we understand each other?”

Red stood, signaling an end to this conversation that ultimately sickened him. He straightened his suit vest, flicked an imaginary speck from his slacks, then lifted his gaze to Peter, a white hot rage simmering and threatening to explode into flames at any moment.

“Goodnight, Peter.”

Peter rose as well, knowing he’d gotten to Red. “Yes, yes, well, goodnight to you as well. But if you change your mind, please, let me know.”

As if by magic, Dembe appeared at the doorway to the office.

“Please show Mr. Kotsiopulos the door.”

Dembe nodded, allowed the man to walk ahead of him, then nodded to Red and shut the door behind him.

Red hung onto his glass of scotch so tightly, he feared it would shatter. The idea of beating Peter to a pulp then huddling the son of a bitch into the trunk of the car, and whisking Peter to parts unknown was an idea, but one he quickly discounted.

Kotsiopulos may have been a police chief; a perverted, lecherous, drunken excuse for a man, but a cop all the same.

Filled with rage, mixed with an innate instinct to protect Elizabeth from harm, he strode from his office. He had to think about what to do about Peter. But for now, Elizabeth and her friends waited for him upstairs, and he intended not to disappoint them and ruin their evening.

He saw Dembe as he approached the elevator. “I want eyes on him at all times.”

“It will be done, Raymond.”

Red nodded, took a deep breath and calmed his breathing.

He took the elevator up to the restaurant, where three lovely women awaited him.

But his eyes and heart saw only one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Did you have a good time?”  

It was after midnight when Red pulled Liz onto Red’s lap in the Mercedes on their way home. He couldn’t get close enough to her, had to touch her, to be the only one to touch her.

Peter’s words had cut into Red’s heart, and he needed to keep her safe now. Peter was unpredictable, and until Red could figure out a way to eliminate him from their lives, he’d build a wall around her if need be. He would not allow Peter’s filth to touch her. It had already touched him and that was bad enough, but that had been his own doing. What a fool he’d been to think that his past wouldn’t come back to haunt him.

Now it had, and keeping Peter close at hand hadn’t helped the situation. Red had been so beguiled by Elizabeth that he’d let his guard down at the club last night.

And now he blamed himself. If anything happened to Elizabeth…well, that was never going to happen.

Her smile touched something deep inside him; something he dared not name.

“Thank you, Red, for a wonderful time and for inviting my girls; and I must admit I can get used to those Wagyu steaks.”

He winked at her. “I was happy to do it, and honored to meet Ms. Navabi. Officer Meera is quite the young warrior.” He commented.

“You have wonderful friends, Elizabeth; friends who appear to me would do anything to protect you?”

Liz leaned back and tilted her head. “What an odd thing to say, Red. Why would I need to be protected?”

In answer, he slid a hand over her cheek and caressed her warmth, savoring it, cherishing her beautiful flesh. Secretly he vowed that no one would come close enough to touch her. No one.

“Red? What’s wrong? You’re so far away.”

He shrugged, slid his palm down the front of her blouse, circling her ever hardening nubs, then further to the vee between her legs. He leaned closer to her, whispering in her ear. “Never far, Lizzie. Close enough to claim you as mine; and I’m just protecting what is mine.”

Just as he was about to kiss her, Dembe stopped the car. They were home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in his apartment moments later he pulled her into his arms, his eyes locking onto hers, unblinking and wide, he brooked no argument -- his voice deep and carnal. “I want you to take a quick shower, then to my bed. Throw off the comforters and pillows, leaving only a sheet. You will lie on your back, naked, spread wide, arms open. Then wait silently for me. Ten minutes, Elizabeth. Understand?”

Liz shivered, his voice sending shooting sparks of sensation from her scalp to her toes. She nodded. “Yes.”

He kissed her then, growing hard at their connection, before she turned and walked toward the stairs and to his bed to fulfill his wishes.

Red stood watching her, her elegant frame, the grace in which she walked, her shapely rear and swaying hips as she gripped the handrail on her way upstairs.

His woman.

He wanted to make this night special for her, because she was special. He needed to wash away the filth that Peter’s words implied. Red would never sully Elizabeth by telling her what he’d done, what was truth, or lie. He was a waking dream for her; simply an erotic secret fantasy that would not last. In less than a month, she’d leave him.

But for now, for the moment, Elizabeth was preparing to submit to him, and Red couldn’t help but smile at the thought of all the pleasure they’d enjoy, together, tonight.

As he gathered all the items needed for their foray into pleasure, he focused only on Elizabeth, pushing thoughts of Peter Kotsiopulos from his mind.

But would he ever be able to purge the past from his soul?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz showered quickly; towel dried her body and hair, then padded to the bed, naked, except for her thin gold ankle band - The mark that reminded her that she belonged to him.

She threw off the bed linens; the pillows followed, so that only a feather soft ivory cotton sheet remained.

Settling on her back in the center of the king sized bed, Liz spread her thighs and arms, then waited.

Her heart pounded furiously as his footsteps landed heavy and rhythmic on the stairs.

She took several deep breaths as he entered the room, his arms filled with a glass of ice, and a bowl of strawberries.

His lopsided smile and dark look of appreciation aroused her, filled her with anticipation of what was to come.

He approached the side of the bed and placed the items on the nightstand. “You are truly perfect.”

She sighed and her chest heaved at his words.

He opened a drawer of that table, lifted a black satin blind fold and two sets of cuffs with ropes attached. Excitement coursed through her.

“You will not speak, and you will not come until I say, Elizabeth.”

Nodding in answer, Liz allowed her eyes to peruse every inch of him as he placed a knee on the bed to fasten first her wrists securely in the leather cuffs and restrain her to the bed posts.

Red wore khakis and a crisp white linen shirt, no shoes, no socks. He was the most beautiful man she’d ever seen. And her wounded heart burst with an emotion she dare not identify because she couldn’t bear to be hurt again after Tom’s betrayal.

After her feet were bound, Liz realized she was truly at his mercy, and he could do anything he wanted with her, to her. It excited the hell out of her.

He took the blindfold and with great care, covered her eyes until she found herself in complete darkness, utterly exposed, and at his mercy.

She heard him shuffle about and imagined that he had shed his clothes, then he leaned over her. “Open that lovely mouth for me, sweetheart.”

Liz obeyed at once, and immediately tasted the tang and sweetness of a strawberry, rubbing against her mouth. “Take a bite and swallow, slowly. Balance the flavor and texture, my Lizzie. Tonight is all about taste, touch and sensation.”

Liz bit into the fruit and felt a tiny drop of juice dribble down her chin, where Red instantly followed the trail with his mouth and lips and tongue.

“Mmm,” he purred, tracing the red juice to the hollow of her throat, licking it with long strokes until she shivered. “Delicious. Let’s see if the rest of you taste as sweet.”

Liz was wet and already half way to paradise when she felt the half bitten strawberry settled on her nipple. Red circled her pebbled nub, slowly, one, then the other.

“You should see how red and luscious your nipples are, Lizzie.” She arched her back as he lowered his head to suckle the sweetness slowly from each erect nub.

The more he circled the cool fruit over her sensitive nubs, the sharper her arousal. His teeth replaced his tongue and lips, and she began to moan, trying to move her legs, to no avail.

“Be quiet and still. You will surrender everything to me, without moving.”

Liz swallowed and tried to concentrate on something other than his voice, his fingers, and that mouth of his. Her breasts throbbed in synch with sensations that were shooting blasts of heat to her groin. And she had a feeling he was just getting started.

Her tummy clenched as he slid the berry down her stomach, to her groin, rubbing the berry along the seams of her swollen lips. “Do you want more Lizzie. Do you want my lips inside you?”

She barely nodded, her body lifting off the bed.

“I told you not to move. Stay still.”

Once again, Liz attempted to control every muscle, which was now wreaking chaos with simmering embers that threatened to burn her until she was left in cinders.

When his mouth followed the red juicy path of that berry, and ended at her groin, Liz turned into a puddle of sensation. He sipped the juice from her, suckled every drop from her, until she bit her lip to staunch her cries of pleasure.

His deep, low chuckle did little to curtail her feelings. She needed to beg him for more, for everything.

She didn’t have to wait long.

He rose from the bed, swallowed the berry, then returned and leaned over her again.

Liz inhaled a whosh of air as a large sliver of ice now followed the same path as the strawberry. Starting from her lips, Red proceeded to torture her once more as he surrounded her mouth. Liz stuck out her tongue to circle and suck the melting cube until he moved downward. This time he held the ice between his teeth, tracing an erotic trail to her breasts, and again, assaulted her painfully hard nubs as he pressed the ice to her nipples, circling and teasing her now aching, erect nipples.

Liz continued to take large intakes of air while he slid the ice down her stomach to her navel, and settled between her mound, pushing it inside her, then sucking the melting sliver from her.

He chuckled softly and that sound, combined with the sensation of ice cold began to break her apart. Her faux blindness awakened every other sense. Red was a relentless, assertive lover, and totally one track minded when he was torturing her with pleasure. She lay back, and attempted to control her oncoming orgasm, which was fast approaching like a runaway train.

He licked and sucked until the cube was melted, then suckled her clit. It was no use. Her body shook with sensation, then cried out, begging him to let her come, arching her body like a bow to meet the glorious touch that was his tongue.

Her voice and movements stopped him in his tracks. “Did you just make a sound and move when I expressly told you not to?”

She was breathing so hard, on the verge of detonation, she didn’t care what he was saying or implying.

“Answer me!”

“Yes,” she moaned, her head moving side to side, her body trembling with a hunger only he could assuage.

“Turn over on your stomach, Elizabeth. Now!”

What was he going to do? She found that indeed, her bonds were long enough for her to turn over.

“Face down, arms out, grab the sheet and lift those hips - - high, Elizabeth.”  

Liz obeyed, as she heard the bed dip behind her. “Since you disobeyed me, Elizabeth, you will be punished.” 

Liz nodded with trepidation and a little nervousness at his proclamation, yet beyond excited and willing to accept whatever discipline he decided to dole out.

And then she felt the first slap from the flat of his hand as it connected with the cheek of her ass, a stinging, burning sensation that made her flinch. Red ignored her movement, and struck again, while her flesh singed and her nerve endings resonated with pain.

Now the back of his hand struck the opposite cheek, and for the first time, she heard him inhale sharply, as if he were vying for control, she couldn’t tell.

But when he struck her again, and a third time with the back of his hand, then another with his palm, the burning sting she felt turned into something else entirely.

Pleasure, plain and simple.

Tingling from the touch of his hands on her flesh, bliss quickly replaced the ache, and as Red leaned into her, breathless and whispered, “don’t disobey me again,” he quickly ran his hands over her bruised flesh, then brought his mouth to kiss each stinging, hot cheek. “Oh, Lizzie, you should see how beautifully you wear my mark.”

Quickly he released her bonds, tenderly massaged her wrists and ankles, then with great care, removed her blindfold and turned her on her back.

Her face was flushed, eyes bright and half lidded with arousal; her body was warm, shiny and slick between her thighs.

He moved over her, then balanced his arms above her; his eyes widened in amazement, as if he’d just been witness to a masterpiece of art, staring at it in awe, not able to turn away from its perfection.

Liz met his eyes, and smiled, and Red was humbled by her trust in him.

He felt her hand slide down and grip his aching cock, hard, long and aching to bury himself inside her.

“Give yourself to me, Lizzie.” His soft demand moved her beyond description, and she acquiesced without question.

Then with one single excruciating move, he filled her to the hilt, buried his head in her neck, while he took pleasure in her warm willing flesh.

Liz circled his shoulders, and closed her eyes as he relished every bit of her. In amazement and a little surprise, tears squeezed from her eyes as he moved in and out of her, faster and harder, hotter and deeper, until they shot to the stars together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Watching her as she slept, Red moved several strands of hair from her face and tucked them over her shoulder.

Never had he witnessed such beauty and pleasure as he had tonight, and seeing her bound and tied, spread open for his pleasure and domination, made him happier than he ever thought possible.

He leaned over her, her scent of Chanel, mixed with the sweet aroma of strawberries and their combined arousal, had him ready for more.

“I know you’ll never care for me, as I care for you, Elizabeth,” he whispered. “But when I look at you, kiss you and touch you, I only crave more. I’ll never want anyone else, but you must never know this. You deserve so much more that I can give you.”

He placed a soft kiss on her mouth.

“I’ve done what I swore I would never do, Lizzie. I’ve fallen in love with you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	9. “So, things have raised you to such heights, but you can’t tell how or when.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Liz grow closer, but there is a fly in the ointment......

They were working on the Sunday New York Times Crossword in bed; naked, warm, and drinking divine French Roast.

Entwined in each other’s arms, using the small breakfast tray to hold the newspaper, Red fed her sinfully delicious chocolate chip French toast.

He playfully licked the sticky maple syrup from her mouth while reading aloud the next clue:

“Seven across, five words, fifteen letters:  Iconic phrase Tom Cruise delivered to Renee Zellweger in “ _Jerry McGuire_?”

Red’s brows furrowed as his brain tried to process the answer.

After several seconds, he shook his head, clearly stymied. Liz giggled in amusement and shook her head in disbelief. “You mean to tell me that in three down, you knew Lord Byron’s dying word was ‘ _tonight_ ’, but you don’t know the answer to a romantic comedy with Tom Cruise?”

Red tilted his head, one eyebrow raised. “In my defense, I don’t watch television and I rarely attend a movie unless it’s a foreign film and even then…..” He shrugged.

She couldn’t help but grab his face and kiss him, tasting coffee and sugar sweet maple; God this man was too adorable.

“So, what’s the answer, Miss Know-it-all?” He joked.

Liz took the pen from him, and filled in the spaces, then presented it to Red.

“ _You had me at hello_.”

Red swallowed, his eyes wide at her words.  “Pardon?”

“The answer for fifteen across: ‘ _You had me at hello’.”_

He shook his head and tried not to laugh, then directed his gaze at her and sighed. “Yes, you did.”

“I did what?” Her puzzled look had Red regretting his admission that was mistaken for the crossword clue.

It was their last day together in Red’s apartment and he was already missing her. “Nothing.” He shrugged off her question, and offered her another bite of the sweet treat.

“I go back to work tomorrow.”

He nodded, trying to find the words to tell her what this week had meant to him. But he didn’t have the right. However, they still had three weeks. She’d go to work during the day, but at night Elizabeth would still be his.

“I’m sure Miss Navabi and your staff will welcome your return.”

“It was a lovely week, Red. I’ll never forget it.”

“Our time together is not over – yet. Dembe will deliver you to work, then pick you up at night and bring you back here – back to me.”

He slid the incomplete puzzle and the rest of the heavy thick newspaper to the floor, lowered her to the mattress and leaned over her. “And every evening, you will walk through my door and focus only on me – on pleasing me, and our ‘fantasy’ will go on.”

She touched his shoulder, feeling the tightness of his muscular warmth. “I’ll miss you.”

His heart soared at her words and he ached to answer in kind but didn’t allow himself to vocalize his thoughts.

Instead, his head filled with all the things he could do to her today. All day.

“Be still.”

He slid out of bed and retrieved a myriad of bondage items from his armoire, then returned to bed, already hard as thoughts of having her bound to his bed all day had him aching with arousal.

He placed the items on the table, then gripped the blankets and pillows and threw them to the floor.

She looked up at him, the inviting warmth in those sapphire eyes, seducing him without saying a word, without moving a muscle.

“You are mine.”

“Yes.”

As he bound and blindfolded her, Liz watched him, the way he tenderly cared for her, making sure her bonds weren’t too tight, gently sweeping her hair from her face, running just the tips of his fingers down the length of her face, neck and tummy, then lower, teasing that place that already wept for him.

Her heart was suddenly filled with him. Not just as a dominant and her fantasy, but as a woman cared for a man. This man. She trusted him more in the week they’d been together, than she’d trusted and cared about her husband.

“Be still.”

She bit her lip; His voice, thick and warm, sent her senses on high alert; smell and taste and sound and touch surrounded her with the absence of sight when Liz felt the bed dip as Red knelt at her side.

“Don’t make a sound, Elizabeth.”

She could smell the maple as a light drizzle of syrup floated onto her chest, surrounding her nipples. Warm and thick, like his voice, she held her breath and waited for his mouth, his tongue, to devour the syrup….and her.

And as she welcomed his lips and tongue, eager and hungry to sample the sweetness, Liz triumphed in the fact that she would never want for anything or anyone more in her life…..except Red.

He licked and sipped at the thick sticky moisture, his breaths intense with raw desire, heavy with his craving for her.

As he brought her to a heightened sense of pure pleasure, Liz silently begged him to release her bonds so that she could touch him.

As much as she enjoyed his domination, belonged to him as a submissive, something in her changed.

As he brought her to climax, his mouth piercing her wet slippery channel while he commanded her not to move or cry out, there was something in him that was both, dominant and submissive. He hadn’t hurt her, not once, since they’d been together.

The spanking he’d delivered was more supreme pleasure than pain, and Liz saw him as more than the means to an end to her erotic dreams of being dominated.

“Do you want to feel me inside you, Elizabeth? Taking your body as my own, burying myself so far in your body, that you’ll beg me for more?”

Without waiting for an answer, he covered her body with his own, lifted her hips high and wide, and with a single powerful movement,  entered her, stretching her to her limits.

And Liz celebrated him, wanted more of him, anything he gave, she wanted, anything he did and demanded of her, she wanted so much more; more of Red, his body his mind…..his heart.

He removed her blindfold and she looked into his eyes, those mesmerizing orbs that expressed so much with just one look.

And held her breath when she glimpsed something she hadn’t seen, or didn’t notice before.

“Lizzie…..”

And she knew then. Knew that she belonged to him.

Came to the realization that there was more between them than just a fantasy.

This was real. He was real.

And she loved him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Monday came and with it, the threat of thunderstorms, making the skies dreary and grey, as Liz stared out the car window. Since she and Red had left his apartment, she’d discovered that her mood was as dark and gloomy as the Manhattan sky.

Wishing she were back in Red’s bed where they could spend all day making love, she sighed, and attempted to look on the bright side: three weeks more to spend with Red. Yet after that?  She wouldn’t allow herself to think about. Not now. Not today.

“Sweetheart.”

Red’s voice pulled her back and she turned to him, sitting beside her, holding her hand in the back seat of the Mercedes, as Dembe drove them to the loft – back to reality, and away from Red. “Are you alright?”

“Fine.” She lied.

“You sure?”

She forced a smile that didn’t reach her eyes and squeezed his hand. “Sorry to be such a mope, but this weather is so depressing.”

He lifted her chin under his hand. “Keep in touch during the course of the day, hmm?”

She nodded and grabbed his hand, then turned it and kissed his palm. “I’d like that. And we’re having some new samples delivered today; I’ll send you a picture of some items that I think you’ll like.”

She winked teasingly and Red could swear the sun shone through those clouds every time she smiled at him. He never could have imagined that Elizabeth was capable of illuminating his dark life with a ray of sun.

“Would it be possible to bring those samples home and model them for me?”

As they pulled up to the loft, Liz tilted her head. “How about I surprise you?”

Dembe came around the car carrying a large umbrella, then opened the door for them.

Together they ran to the door of the loft, where Red kissed her deeply, while holding her tight, tasting her sweetness, savoring her warmth. How would he survive the next ten hours without her?

“Until tonight, Elizabeth.”

She smiled. “Until then.”

Red watched her until she disappeared into the lift that would take her to the second floor of the loft.

He missed her already. Why did he suddenly feel as though a piece of his heart had just been taken from him?

When Dembe and Red returned to the car, Red leaned back in his seat, while they made their way to the club. He’d put a lot on the back burner in the past week, but it had been worth it. Spending time with Elizabeth was a week he’d never forget.

But thoughts of Peter, his words and intimations gnawed at Red. Kotsiopulos was a dangerous man, and Red had to make sure things didn’t get out of hand.

He didn’t want Peter’s disgusting words to touch Elizabeth in any way, shape or form.

And Red intended to do all he had to, in order to keep her safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The day passed quickly. They’d ordered lunch in while working, and before they realized, four o’clock rolled around and Liz could sense that her staff was bone tired, having been working since early morning.

Liz and Samar hadn’t had the chance to talk all day, so she made her way to Sam’s desk where her best friend and partner pointed to the color chart that Liz had created that morning.

“I think being with Red has inspired you.” Samar told her with a sly smile.

Liz knew what Sam meant. “Oh you mean the colors I’ve tagged onto the new one piece sheer body suits?”

Sam lifted an eye brow. “I’m loving ‘sexy syrup’, ‘slippery ice’ and ‘blast of berry’.”

Liz feigned an innocent look. “Being with Red has done a lot of things to me.”

“You’re falling for him, aren’t you?”

Liz swallowed and shook her head. “I care about him, very much.”

Samar smiled. “If you’re happy, then I’m happy, okay? Follow your heart, but guard it as well. I just don’t want you hurt again.”

“I know.” Liz said, not wanting to talk about Red here. “Thanks for your concern, Sam.”

Sensing the subject of Red was over for now, Samar and Liz continued to discuss possible colors and fabrics for the spring line.

Hours later, Liz turned to her staff. “You’ve all picked up the slack while I was gone; go home; I’ll finish the orders for tonight.”

Samar clearly did not agree with Liz’s decision. “I’m not leaving you here all alone to work. I’ll stay with you; let everyone else go home.”

Liz disagreed. “Listen, I’ll be fine for two hours. Red is picking me up at six. See you in the morning, okay?”

“Well, okay. I did promise Aram we’d try that new Thai restaurant.”

“Don’t keep that sweet cinnamon roll waiting.” Liz smile and jokingly pushed Samar toward the lift.

Sam threw her a kiss, and Liz waved goodbye to the small group, then grabbed her cell, and stepped to the uncovered ceiling to floor windows.

The storm was raging in earnest; thunder rumbled as the downpour hit the pavement in sizzling sheets,watching rush hour traffic trudge along at a snail’s pace, people running to the bus and subway, jumping in puddles, their umbrellas folding inside out from the force of the wind.

Standing in the silence of the large loft, she allowed herself to reflect on Red and all they’d shared in the short week since they’d met and becoming dominant and submissive.

Could it be possible that she’d fallen in love with him in that short space of time? Or was it all part of a daydream cooked up by her to live out some sort of fantasy, because something was missing from her life?

At that moment, her cell phone buzzed; a text from Red.

_“I want you wearing nothing under your skirt tonight, understood?”_

She smiled, and pressed her thighs together. Her cheeks were flushed, and warmth radiated through her body, settling in her groin. Even through a text, he had the power to arouse and excite her.

_“Yes.”_

She wondered why he hadn’t called her, but her answer came within seconds.

_“Busy in the restaurant….problem at the club…..routine work…counting the seconds till I’m deep inside you….”_

After several seconds, Liz slid the phone in her skirt pocket, and closed her eyes.

When did she fall in love with him? At what moment had she realized that she didn’t want to live without him after these weeks were at an end?

Why didn’t she tell him she missed him? Should she text him back and tell him?

Now was neither the time or the place to deal with the tempest of emotions taking place in her heart, a storm of emotions that matched the relentless downpour taking place outside the window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz slipped off her heels, settled in, and proceeded to work on filling some back orders. Checking her watch, she saw that it was nearly five. One more hour and she’d see Red, go home with him. Funny, but she didn’t miss her own apartment, and it made her sad to think in just a few weeks, she’d move out of Red’s and back to her own place.

Back to her old life….without Red.

Shaking her head and struggling to focus on her work, she delved into the on line orders, and eventually, lost track of time.

After making certain all orders were up to date, and all merchandise had shipped from the warehouse, Liz thought she’d go over Samar’s designs once more. She smiled, admiring the sexy red and black sketches of sexy bustiers, sensual garter belts and waist flattering corsets that had been Red’s idea.

Happy to be following through and making a note to have a staff meeting in the next few days to have Red’s idea come to fruition, Liz heard a noise.

Hearing the swish of the heavy lift doors, Liz looked at her watch. Red was early. It made her smile.

She rose from her chair and slipped on her sky-high black Laboutins, then stepped toward the double doors, but stopped dead in her tracks as she gazed upon her estranged husband.

“Tom.” Her surprise was evident.

“Hey, Babe.”

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“What do you mean, what am I doing here? Are you so hell bent on ending our marriage without even giving us another chance?”

Liz smirked, puffed out a laugh. “Another chance? How many chances have I given you, Tom?  I gave you chance when I heard about Gina; the same with Jolene. You can’t be serious.”

He took a step forward, and Liz, instinctively, took a step back. “You’ve been screwing around on me since day one, Tom. So stop begging; it’s beneath you.”

She backed up again, until her rear connected with the edge of her desk. “You need to leave. I have a lot of work to do, and I –“

“Who is he?”

“Pardon me?”

His smug look was starting to piss her off.

“The guy you were with the other day, coming out of our building, older guy, snappy dresser. You got yourself a sugar daddy, Liz?” 

Red – he’d seen her with Red. But how?

“Oh come on; you know exactly who I’m talking about. So, what the hell are you doing with him?”

“How did you know? --- Have you been spying on me, Tom? Have you been f-following me?”

He pointed to himself. “Me? I just stopped by the building to talk to you, ask you if you had any extra money, and I see you and this guy, smiling at each other, coming from _our_ apartment. What the hell, Liz?”

She swallowed and gained composure. She wasn’t about to tell him anything about her and Red. “He’s a buyer; Wanted to talk to Samar and me about a possible deal to sell the lingerie in Saks and Bergdorf’s.”

He stuck his hands in his pockets. “Oh Babe, don’t you know that you’ve always been a terrible liar?  I can see through you and that story a mile away.”

A tiny bead of sweat gathered above her lip. He was here to harass her, to get in her face, to rattle her. And she wasn’t in the mood for his nonsense.

She lifted one shoulder and pursed her lips in a show of defiance. “Think what you will. What I do and who I see is none of your business. Now get out.”

He didn’t move, just smiled and her hand itched to slap that look from his face. “You say you know me? The whole time we were married, you made pancakes every Sunday.”

He nodded. “Yeah, so what?”

“I hate pancakes.”

He held out his hand and grabbed her arm and squeezed tight. “Look, Babe, you have to forgive me. I love you, you know that. I broke it off with Gina. Jolene was just a onetime thing. Let’s go home and forget all this and start again. Come on, Liz, everyone is entitled to redemption, don’t you think?”

She pulled his hand from her arm, and reached across her desk for her cell phone, intending to call the police.

As she leaned over, her skirt rode up and when she turned she saw Tom’s gaze slide to her ankle.

_Oh no._

“What the ---- ?”

Her face flushed and her hands began to shake. “Get out Tom. Now.”

“Is that an ankle band?” He looked up at her, his face filled with a combination of anger and confusion. “Let me see it.”

Before she could answer, he grabbed her arm again, gripped it so tight she knew she’d be bruised, then he lifted her leg and stared at the anklet, and the little lock that hung from it.

“Is this what I think it is? This is like a cuff of some sort. Are you a submissive, Liz? Is that guy I saw…..a dom? Oh shit.”

Tom then twisted her ankle and attempted to pull the bracelet from her, to no avail. Liz struggled to gain her footing, but failed, and finally slipped to the floor when he gave a final tug, breaking off the little lock when the anklet failed to yield.

Before he knew what hit him, her anger boiled to the surface and she lifted the leg that he held and twisted it out of his grip, then kicked him square in the face, her tall thin heel connecting squarely with his nose.

“Damn, damn!” He screamed when Liz spied the blood that dripped down his face and she watched in horror as he covered his injured nose with two hands. “You bitch!”

Liz grabbed a bunch of tissues from her desk and threw them at him. Her rage was not assuaged by the sight of blood. “Now get out before I call the police, and do not come back. From now on, talk to my lawyer.”

She walked past him, feeling zero sympathy and slid open the lift doors, and held out her arm. “Oh, and by the way, some things are unforgivable. You deserve a lot of things, but redemption is not one of them.”

Seemed Tom was in so much pain, he could do nothing but give her a dirty look, and rushed inside the lift.

Liz slammed the doors shut, then looked out the window, waiting until he left the building.

Seconds later, she saw him staggering toward his car, then pulling into traffic with a burning screech of tires. She didn’t know how on earth he was able to drive with a possible broken nose.

Nor did she care.

And a second later, a rush of adrenaline caused her heart to race, her hands to shake. Her chest heaved as she struggled to catch her breath and let out a ragged sob as she slipped off her shoes then limped to a nearby chair. Slumping in her seat, she covered her face in her trembling hands, and finally let the tears flow.

TBC

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 


	10. "Yet there is one who holds us as we fall eternally in his hands' tenderness."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation between Liz and Tom nearly brings disaster, urging Red to reveal his true feelings.

Pulling herself together, Liz took a deep breath and looked at her watch.

Nearly six o’clock.

“Red!”

Rising from her chair, she nearly fell over when she put her weight on it.

Looking down at her injured ankle, she saw a red bruise forming in the area around her anklet. Tom had pulled the charm off and Liz saw it on the floor.

Tears threatened, but she shook her head, willing herself to get herself together before Red arrived.

“Shit, shit.” She muttered, the pain in her ankle making it impossible to slip into her impossibly high heels. She glanced at her upper arm, and there too, saw a red bruise forming from Tom’s angry grip.

She wore a sleeveless blouse, so there was no way to keep any of this from Red.

Nor did she want to.

They’d promised from the get to be honest with one another, and she wasn’t about to lie to him now.

Yet knowing how protective and possessive he was, Liz realized with a keen sense of instinct that she’d have to stop him from going after Tom. The last thing she wanted was to have Red involved in her personal business. She could handle this.  She would handle Tom.

She lifted the discarded charm from the floor, clutched in her palm for a moment, then slid it into her skirt pocket.

Knowing she had only minutes until Red arrived, she grabbed her bag, then limped to the bathroom.

“Oh crap, I look like a god dam zombie.” She whispered as she gazed in disbelief at her reflection, glaring in horror at her tangled hair, streaked mascara and tear stained cheeks.

Digging in her cavernous tote for fresh make up and a hair brush, within precious minutes she completed her toilette, straightened her blouse and skirt. She brushed her hair until it shone, then draped it over her shoulder. She brushed her teeth, applied a tiny bit of lipstick, dabbed drops of Chanel on her wrists and behind her ears, then returned to the office.

Determined not to meet Red barefoot, she opened the bottom drawer of her desk, and drew out a pair of black ballet flats that she kept when working late. Grimacing as she stepped into the soft leather shoes, she found they were much more bearable than the Louboutins.

Making certain everything was in order, she struggled when making her way to the window to wait for Red.

Trying to erase the moments she spent with Tom, she noticed that the storm had passed. She’d thought about covering up the noticeable bruises on her ankle and upper arm with makeup but decided against the deception.

Red would notice it anyway; he never missed a thing when it came to her.

That’s why she loved him so.

She gasped and covered her mouth. _Yes, I do love him. I love him so much. What am I going to do?_

Before she could answer her own question, she saw a black Jaguar pull up to the curb in front of the loft.

Her heart skipped, her body responded instantly to the thought of being in his arms. She needed him now as never before. As he exited the driver’s side and clad in black jeans white shirt and a black sports jacket, Liz allowed herself to stare at him openly, this man who’d been her lover and Dom for a mere week.

As he made his way towards the entrance to the loft, Liz made her way to entrance of the lift to greet him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Red stepped onto the lift that would take him up one floor and to her.

Feeling like a high school senior picking up his date for the prom, he chuckled softly as his heart raced in anticipation of seeing her.

And yet the moment the doors opened and he gazed at her, standing there, wearing flat shoes instead of her heels, instinct informed him that all was not right.

“What’s happened, Elizabeth?”

He looked at her, studying her from head to toe. His left eye twitched as he spied a black and blue forming on her arm, then to her legs and ankle, where a bruise was visible as well.

“I’m okay, really, I am.”

The pain in her ankle caused her to limp and lose a step. He ran to her, looking deep in her eyes as he caressed her cheeks, while barely concealing his rage. His voice was a low growl. “Talk to me. What’s happened to you? Who did this to you?”

“Red.” A plea.

He tenderly touched her bruise, then leaned over and kissed her arm. “Answer me; now, sweetheart.”

She grabbed his arms and tried to hold back her tears. “Promise me you won’t do anything, Red. Please promise.”

“No.”

She nodded, as a tear escaped. “Okay, okay.  Tom, my –“

“He did this to you?” Red’s voice boomed in the large open area. “Did he touch you, Elizabeth, did he?—“

“No!” She emphasized to make a point, then led him to her desk, where they perched on the edge. She poured out her heart to him then.  “I told him to go. He’d been following me. He saw us, you and me, together. I accused him of stalking me. He grabbed my arm to make a point, I guess, then he saw my ankle bracelet.”

Red fell to one knee and lifted her leg, then looked up at her, his face a canvas of anger and concern for her. “Does it hurt?” Not waiting for an answer, he removed the anklet, slid it in his pocket then rubbed the bruise gently.

“Just a little. I’m fine, Red, honest.”

He rose and lifted her, perching her on the edge of her desk. “He recognized the symbolism of the bracelet, Red. It made him angry.  He called me a bitch and then – “

He tilted his head. “Then what, Elizabeth? Tell me.”

She lifted her head and concealed a smile. “Then….I kicked him in the face with my five hundred dollar heels, and broke his nose.”

He wasn’t surprised or shocked. He simply looked at her with pride and nodded. “That’s my girl.”

“Yes, yes I am.” She smiled back at him.

Then she threw herself into his arms, reveling in his scent, and warmth, his strength. “I’m okay, now.”

Red was silently grateful that she couldn’t see him on the verge of tears. “We need to get you home, so I can tend to you.”

 “Yes, take me home.”

 _Home_. Each of them reciting the word as if in prayer; as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Then she kissed him, deeply, moving her mouth over his, as he responded and covered her lips, pressing them together.

He broke the kiss, then rubbed a thumb over her single tear. Without speaking, he made a silent vow that Tom Keen would pay for placing a finger on her. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but he would know never to put a hand on this woman again.

The woman he loved and cherished.

“Can you walk?”

He helped her down from the desk, and she was able to put weight on her foot, even though painful, she didn’t want to worry Red.

“Just put your arm around me. I wouldn’t mind that.” She humored him with a smile of reassurance.

Red managed a weak smile, grabbed her bag, threw her heels inside, along with her cell and together they locked up, and made their way to his car, his hold on her possessive and strong.

Placing her in the passenger seat, he strapped her in, kissed her again, tucked her hair behind her ear, then hurried to the driver’s side.

Liz watched him as he started the car, knowing he was holding his rage and anger deep inside. As he pulled away from the curb, she grabbed his free hand and kissed his palm, knowing she’d catch a whiff of his after shave.

He closed his hand, as if capturing her kiss tight within his grasp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their journey home was silent for the most part, each engrossed in their own thoughts.  Red with visions of making Tom Keen suffer, Liz with similar thoughts and knowing Red would seek vengeance, eventually.

Soon, they were back in Red’s apartment. The moment they entered, Red placed her bag on the floor in the entryway, then instantly lifted her in his arms and headed upstairs and into his bedroom.

“Let me take care of you, sweetheart.”

“You’ve done nothing else since we’ve been together.” She leaned in so their noses touched, eyes closed.

“I’m sorry Elizabeth.”

She lifted her head to meet his gaze, so solemn and filled with pain – for her. “Tom is my problem to deal with, okay? I’ve never felt so safe and lo- cared for in all my life.” She lifted his hand and kissed his knuckles. “I know you think you failed me, but Red, I took care of it. He’s gone. I’m filing for divorce.”

He looked at her as if he wanted to say something. His eyes, grey-blue and filled with so much unsaid, spoke volumes to Liz.

“Red, I want you to know – I care about you, very much.”

He swallowed hard, his eyes wide with understanding, and nodded. “Please let me care for you now.”

Slightly disappointed that he hadn’t returned her sentiments, Liz stood before him, while he undressed her.

He removed her blouse, skirt and shoes, taking extra care not to hurt her, but when she appeared in just her lingerie, she stayed his hand.

“Let me, Red.”

And then he understood that she needed to do this, to have some control given back to her after her ordeal today. He just gazed at her, admired her and she adored him for it.

Red ached to hold her, touch her as her achingly slow movements made him hard as a rock. He’d never seen a woman so lovely, so incredibly brave and strong as Elizabeth. As she peeled off her alluringly gorgeous pale pink bra, threw it to the floor, then shimmied out of her very tiny matching thong, it took all the restraint he could muster not to just carry her to the bed and bury himself deep inside her.

But this was all for her and she drew closer to him, then fell to her knees, and looked up at him, her desire clear. And he gladly transferred all his power - it was hers now.

His arms fell to his sides, as she raised her hands to his belt, pulled it open and through the pant loops, then threw it over her shoulder. She then unzipped his slacks, while their eyes locked, sapphire blue on stormy grey.

Pulling down his slacks and boxer/briefs, Red braced himself against the nearby bed post as Liz gripped his length in both hands and dipped her head to engulf the crown of his cock. She circled him with her lips, and surrounded the smooth purple head with her mouth while Red inhaled a gasp of pleasure that gave her the strength to give him more….offer him all she had to give…..to bring him immeasurable pleasure.

“Oh Lizzie, yes.” He growled, struggling to be still, while she took him in, sucking him, her tongue tasting the drops of him that escaped his crown, then worshipped his thick erection from root to head.

She pushed his legs further apart, and opened her mouth wider to take him to the back of her throat.

With two hands, Red held her head in place, while he began to pump. “Take me, Lizzie, all of me, don’t leave a drop.” He rasped, as his hips thrust faster and harder, the heat of her tongue and mouth bringing him closer to fulfillment as he threw his head back and cried out.

She brought her hands around to his ass, pushing him closer, and Red responded to her as he always did.  Hot jets of his essence burst into her mouth, his loud cries of pleasure echoing throughout the room.

He lifted her then turned and settled her in his bed, where she belonged, where she was safe.

Red hovered over her, humbled and proud of her.

There was so much unspoken between them.

So, instead of words, he loved her with his body, lowering himself into her waiting arms, her welcoming body spread like wings for him.

“Hey.”

The soft lilt of her voice drew him back to her – only her.

“I’m here, my Lizzie. Let me in and let me give you all you deserve.”

Settled inside her, he lay there, in the beauty of her warmth and arms, his fingers tunneled in her lovely thick hair, holding back tears he’d never shed for anyone. Ever.

“Red.”

Her eyes implored him to tell her what she already knew. _Tell her._

“Seeing you, hurt like that, knowing someone touched you, took all my self control not to kill him; that’s the truth Lizzie. When I think that you were at the loft, alone and that he could have done more than just bruise you...” His voice cracked with emotion.

“I could have lost you, and I don’t think – no, I would not survive losing you.”

Tears filled his eyes, his voice a breath of air. “Elizabeth….Lizzie… I’m in love with you.”

Her eyes closed tight. _Finally._

Tears squeezed from her eyes, and when she opened them, and met his gaze, he knew, he just knew, that he wouldn’t be lonely anymore.

“You’ll never lose me.” She told him pointedly. “Don’t you know that I love you, Red? I do.”

Her hips rose to urge all of him to give her his body, his power and passion.

As their bodies melted into one, Red came to the stark realization that things had truly shifted between them.

It was Elizabeth who held all the power now. He’d given over all control to her safekeeping.

Along with his heart.

 

TBC

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. “You must exaggerate the darkness that you see in me.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Red and Lizzie prepare to spend their life together, plans are put in place by Red to make certain Liz is safe and happy.

Red watched her sleep for long, joyous moments, then slipped from his bed.

Entering the bathroom, he opened the medicine cabinet and withdrew aloe lotion and cotton balls then placed the items on his bed stand. He made his way to the kitchen, made fresh coffee, prepared some sandwiches, and cut two fresh slices of his favorite pecan pie that Chui sent to the restaurant that morning.

She had to eat and they had to talk.

Before he returned to her, however, he grabbed his cell and called Dembe.

“It’s me. Tom Keen… find him. And when you do, bring him to my office at the club. Thank you Dembe.”

Disconnecting the call, he filled the tray and carried it back upstairs, where Elizabeth slept.

The woman he loved, and by some miracle, loved him back.

As he entered the bedroom, he noticed she was awake. Her eyes brightened when she saw him, and he was humbled by her love. She sat up, her hair a glorious sleep tangled mess, and the sheet that covered her in an erotic shroud fell from her breasts; she flashed a smile that lit up his dark, lonely heart.

“Hi.”

He smiled. “Hi.”

He placed the food on a corner table, then approached the bed and kissed her, deep and warm, then looked at her bruised arm. “Does it hurt, sweetheart?”

She adored the way he cared about her. She shook her head as they faced each other, the echo of emotions still fresh in their hearts. Liz touched his cheek, while he closed his eyes and reveled in her warmth. “You love me.”

“Yes.” He took her hand and kissed her palm, as she’d done so many times. “Very much.”

Liz smiled and tilted her head but both kept silent for a moment, while he lost himself in her eyes, so blue and alluring.

“You need to know everything about my past, Lizzie. Some of it isn’t good.”

Her brows furrowed. “It doesn’t matter, please believe me. I love you and as long as you want me….”

He touched her hair, nodded. “I want you always, Elizabeth.”

“We’ve known each other for little more than a week.”

His intense gaze told her it didn’t matter. “When it’s real, time melts into nothing.”

Tears choked her. “I’ve never known anyone like you, Raymond Reddington. This is just the beginning of always for us.”

She leaned into his waiting arms and settled there, like the other half of his soul.

Red swallowed and closed his eyes, while her warmth seeped into him. Never had he imagined such happiness. He kissed her forehead, not moving lest he lose these precious moments they shared. “Marry me.”

She turned to gaze at him, never missing a beat, tears flowing freely. “Yes.”

A kiss sealed their commitment, while her tears of joy humbled him and filled his heart. He tucked her under his chin, and nodded.

“About twenty years ago, I was living and working in Atlantic City, managing a casino called “ ** _Diamonds and Clubs_** ” making an honest living, and for more than a decade, everything was good.  Turns out, too good.”

Liz took his hand in both of hers as he told his story. His mouth was a grim line of concentration, his eyes a stormy grayish blue, his body language a bit tense and apprehensive, as if he was struggling to divulge his past.

“One day, a man who was positioned high up in the chain of command in law enforcement by the name of Peter Kotsiopoulos, walked into my club.

He introduced himself to me, basically strong armed me into skimming off the top and threatened me. If I didn’t do as he said, he’d blackmail me and have me arrested, while he and his people benefitted. I wasn’t to tell anyone, not even my wife at the time. I was living a lie, not knowing who to trust, virtually trapped and watched all the time.

“He was attached to a very unsavory group of men, thugs allof them.”

Red waited for a shocked, repulsed reaction from Liz, who just looked at him with loving eyes. He took a deep cleansing breath, and continued.

“To my everlasting shame, this went on for years, while I was their puppet, terrified that they would hurt my wife, or any member of my family, if I told the authorities.  But the Feds knew what was going on due to an undercover operation going on in my casino without my knowledge. Finally they approached me, offered to put me in witness protection if I testified against the people responsible.

Yet before I testified, my wife left me and acquired a quickie divorce, then fled for parts unknown. I don’t even know where she is. I was buried in witness protection in Nebraska until the FBI notified me that the mastermind of the illegal casino operation was dead, eliminated in a prison riot, I suspect, organized by Peter and a few crooked prison guards.

I left Nebraska and returned to New York, discovering soon enough, that Peter was still on my tail and ever since then, we both tread on very thin ice. He knows that I may have physical proof that he was in on the Atlantic City scheme, and I know that he can somehow prove that I stole from my own casino, even though I did it under coercion. The man is as crooked as a Corsican highway.

And before you ask, I do have almost all of  the information necessary that could, in essence, put him away for good; it’s just a matter of time, Lizzie. Soon I’ll be able to turn him over to the proper authorities, and finally be free of him.”

Liz nodded in understanding. “It seems as though we will soon be free of Keen and Kotsiopoulos so we can move on and live our lives.”

Red raised an eyebrow and gave her a slight nod.

“So you have proof of his deceit?”

“Yes. But I won’t tell you anything more, Lizzie, so please don’t ask. I won’t put you in danger. When the time is right, I know who I can trust to finally take care of Peter, for good.”

She curled her arm around his shoulder. “We'll be okay, Red, as long as we’re together.”

He inhaled her scent, and leaned away to meet her gaze. “That’s it, Elizabeth, all of it.”

She looked at him. “Are you waiting for me to judge you?  Well, it’s not going to happen, Red. It must have been painful for you to tell me all this.” She cupped his face in her hands.  “It doesn’t matter, you hear me? I just love you more for telling me. And this man, this Peter, I’m sorry you’ve had to deal with him all this time. But believe me, karma is a bitch, and he will get his. Nothing here is your fault, love, nothing.”

He pulled her into his arms then, and they burrowed into each other, their bond stronger now that he’d unburdened himself. “Thank you.” He breathed into her hair.

She kissed him quickly, then rose to get the tray and settled it between them on the bed. “Now, feed me!”

As she settled on his lap, Red proceeded to feed her, and forced himself to set aside both Kotsiopulis and Keen, for the moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Where’s my ankle bracelet?”

He applied the aloe lotion with a careful, tender hand, as she stared at her naked ankle.

With a slight tilt of his head, he grimaced. “Lizzie, your ankle is red and wearing the bracelet may irritate your skin. You don’t need to wear it today.”

“I don’t _need_ to wear it; I _want_ to wear it, okay?”

Red continued to be amazed by this woman, and he wasn’t about to argue with her. “What does that mean?”

“It means that if you agree, I’d like to be your submissive for as long as you want, and as an added bonus, you get a wife, as well."

He touched her face, his thumb lovingly sliding across her smooth skin. “I just want to be your husband.”

Liz nodded. “I want that more than anything in the world.”

He retrieved the anklet from his jacket, and adjusted it to her ankle. “Does that hurt?”

“No, Red, it’s fine.”

“You’re sure?”

She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him in for a quick, hot kiss, which turned into a heated embrace. Then Liz proceeded to peel his clothes off, an action for which he was a very willing participant.

They proceeded to enjoy a very long, very satisfying shower, bringing each other pleasure that only grew with each touch, each kiss, ending with soul shattering cries when Red buried himself deep inside her, then holding her close to his heart.

She was his home, and he’d never want for anything else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was late that afternoon when Red strode into Cartier Jewelers. He walked toward an area where he was greeted by his old friend and manager of the store, Kate Kaplan.

After they shared a long affectionate hug, Kate led him to a long plate glass counter filled with the finest gems in the world.

“When you called, I thought you were in the market for a new Omega, Raymond. But an engagement ring? I’m very happy for you. You should know by now that you deserve happiness as much as anyone I’ve ever had the pleasure to know.”

Red squinted and smiled at the petite woman, who in all the years he’d been acquainted with was never one to mince words. “Thank you, Kate. Elizabeth is very special, indeed, and has truly filled my life with nothing but joy. In that vein, I want your finest sapphire, to match her glorious eyes.”

Kate had never seen her dear friend so animated. His eyes sparkled bluish gray and she could almost describe his demeanor as blissful.

“Ah, I have just the rock. Just imported from Burma; four carats of perfect clarity and I can have it set for you in our finest platinum.”

As the woman adjusted her black rimmed eyeglasses and turned to enter a coded  room, Red allowed himself to glance at the myriad of gems set in the brightly lit glass case and reminded himself to order a set of wedding bands for himself and Elizabeth.

He watched as Kate re-entered the area, then placed a large square of black velvet before him. On the bed of soft fabric, lay a single, magnificent stone: A pear-shaped royal blue sapphire, a perfect match for Elizabeth’s enthralling eyes.

Kate lifted the stone wearing white cotton gloves, then handed Red a similar pair, in addition to a jeweler’s loupe.  He slipped on the gloves, then pressed the loupe to his eye and looked into the magnified gem. To his delight, he found not a single imperfection; Leave it to Kate to be in possession of such a magnificent gem: It was flawless.

Just as Elizabeth was.

He removed the magnifier and smiled at his friend. “You never fail to present me with a superior product, Kate. I’ll take it.”

She delicately placed the stone back on its velvet bed, then pulled off her gloves, while Red did the same. “Lovely. Shall I surround it by a double row of flawless African diamonds?”

“Yes. Thank you, Kate. As always, you anticipate my every need.”

She nodded. “I’m used to taking care of you, Dearie. “I’ll have it ready for you within a week.”

She came around the counter and they hugged once more. “I’d like to meet your Elizabeth. Bring her in when you’ve given her the ring.”

“I will.”

Bidding his old friend farewell he was met by Dembe who was waiting for him at the car.

“We have found Tom Keen and have persuaded him to wait in your office. Baz is with him,  just to make sure he doesn’t leave.”

Red’s left eye twitched as he nodded. “Let’s not keep Mr. Keen waiting then, Dembe.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hello Tom.”

Red closed the door to his roomy office, and sat across from the man who hurt Elizabeth. Who married the woman he was now engaged to, and betrayed her, cheated on her, and dared to put his hands on her in anger.

It was all Red could do not to destroy him, here and now, by his hand.

_Not now. Not yet._

“I know who you are.”

Red’s raised eyebrows and cynical smirk met Tom’s frown. “And who am I?”

Tom was clearly nervous; sweat dotted his brow and upper lip. He kept crossing and uncrossing his legs and his voice wavered while attempting to sound glib.

“Raymond Reddington, right? You own this place. It’s a sex club. What are you to Liz? Or should I guess?”

“What Elizabeth and I are to each other, will never be any of your business.”

“She’s still my wife.”

Dembe appeared at the door, then handed Red several manila envelopes. “Thank you.”

“Look, Reddington what do you want?”

“Well, since you asked, allow me to tell you. I’ll be brief given that transportation out of the city is in the process of being readied just for you, Tom.”

“I’m not going anywhere. You’re old enough to be her father, so what is your connection to Liz?”

Ignoring Tom as he opened the first envelope, Red slid out a stapled series of legal documents and slid them across the desk, along with a pen. “These are divorce papers. You will sign them before you leave this office. You will not contest them, nor will you argue or challenge a single word within these pages.”

“And why would I do that?”

Red stared at him. “Because you dared to put your hands on Elizabeth; you left bruises and traumatized her cruelly; and I can guarantee she will bring charges of assault against you if you do not sign them. Now.”

Red knew he was heavy handing Keen, but his rage was so great that it took all his restraint not to beat that smirk from his face.

“You can’t do this to me!”

Red shrugged. “Well it seems I am. Do you want to call my bluff, Tom? Because I can guarantee that if you do **not** sign, there will no place in this city that will hire you, rent you an apartment, or anything else necessary to maintain a life. So, go ahead….call my bluff; or you can sign these papers and walk away.

“I’ve provided everything possible for you to start a new life which includes a new identity, passport and a substantial amount of cash. I’m offering you a fresh start, Tom – take it and establish yourself far away from New York – and Elizabeth.”

Tom hesitated only a moment, then wiped a sweaty hand on his jeans before signing the pages indicated. He dropped the pen on the desk, then sat back. “Now what? You going to tie me up or cuff me the way you do Liz? I saw her ankle cuff. I don’t know how or why you became her Dom, but you two are sick and I’m glad to be away from her.”

“Well, then, that just makes my job a little easier.”

“You her sugar daddy, Reddington? Does it make you feel superior to be able to control a woman like Liz? I guess you need something to get your rocks off. She’s a frigid little bitch who thinks she’s some little hot shot with that underwear company of hers. Pretty soon you’ll see that she’s nothing special.”

Red’s only reaction to Tom’s poisonous words was a barely noticeable twitch of his left eye. He reached into the second envelope.

“Looking into your history, I was thrilled to discover that you are skilled in piloting a boat. To that end, I’ve acted accordingly. There is a twenty seven foot Vista Four Winns anchored at Pier 207. You now own it; keys, papers and registration for said boat are all in order. Dembe will take you to the dock, and you are to leave New York… today.”

Red leaned over to emphasize his next words, his eyes wide with a look designed to strike fear into Keen. “Do not come back, Tom. I will say it only once. And you are never…never to see or contact Elizabeth again.”

He stared at Tom, never blinking, willing Tom to look away, or say something that would make it too easy for Red to thrash him.

Dembe entered the office again and stood at the doorway, muscular arms crossed over his chest, expressionless.

“I think you’ll like the boat Tom; it’s fully stocked with enough Coors and White Castles to keep you busy for quite a bit.”

He threw a look at Dembe, who stepped forward and stared down at Tom, who rose from his seat, speechless and filled with fear.

As Dembe led him out the door, Red stepped in front of Tom. “Your belongings have been put onto the boat, so you don’t have to waste time retrieving them. And one more thing, Tom.”

“Yeah?”

Red managed a sly smile and tilted his head. “Bon voyage.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He pulled his cell from his jacket pocket and called Liz.

“This is Elizabeth Keen.”

Red chuckled. “Not for long.”

“Hi. I love you.”

“There’s a lovely way to start a conversation. “I love you too. I thought you’d have Baz bring you to the restaurant after work. Let’s have a quiet dinner, then maybe play a little at the club. What do you say?”

“Why Mr. Reddington, are you demanding my presence at your place of business.”

“For all intents and purposes, I am.”

He grew hard and aroused when hearing her sexy laugh. “Make sure you wear no underwear when you come to me, so that I can touch you. Understand?”

“Yes.” She breathed.

“Good. Are you well? Your bruises?”

“They’re forgotten. All I can think of is you.”

His throat choked with emotion. “I love you, Lizzie. Until tonight.”

She made a kissing sound through the phone, which blew his mind. “Love you.”

They disconnected and Red smiled yet again. For a man that had dealt in gambling for so many years, never had he enjoyed good fortune such as this.

 

TBC

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	12. ”Then I grew taut toward her frailty, until at last my being was in her.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie finds herself in a dangerous situation at the club; can Red get to her in time?

“Would you excuse me for a moment, sweetheart? I want to be certain that the voyeur room will be ready for our entertainment. I won’t be long.”

Liz put her arms around his neck and kissed him quick and hard. “Hurry back.”

He slid his palm down her back side, pleased that she wore no underwear, as he’d instructed.

He nodded, turned and left the office, closing it behind him, and quickly hurried toward his destination.

Moments later, arrangements finalized, Red rounded the corner hall toward his office, and practically crashed into a staggering, inebriated, Peter Kotsiopulos.

“Ah, just the man I want to see.”

Red inwardly groaned. Peter was the _last_ person he wanted to see on this night.

“Peter, you’re drunk. I’ll have Baz drive you home.”

Peter’s smirk was both obnoxious and irritating. “I just came by to pick up something….something I’ve wanted ever since the night I saw you at the voyeur’s room.”

A niggling shiver raced up Red’s spine as he realized the intent of Peter’s words.

“Leave now, Peter, or I will have you removed. You’ve overstepped your bounds here, and it’s at an end now.”

Peter stepped forward and before Red could react, Peter sideswiped him with the butt of a gun.

Seeing Red fall to the floor, unconscious, blood trickling from his temple, Peter puffed out a devious chuckle.

“Not as drunk as you’d like to believe Red; now I’ll take what you refused to share.”

He stepped over Red’s motionless form and headed for Red’s office.

And Liz.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz gathered her bag and smiled as she heard the office door open. She turned, expecting to see Red. Who she saw instead, was a man she did not know, but gathering from the stench of liquor that now surrounded her, guessed at his identity.

The man that Red had spoken about: Peter Kotsiopulos.

Filled with anger at the man who’d just burst into Red’s office without knocking, Liz threw him a questioning look. “Can I help you?”

Clenching her fists as the man looked her up and down, as if undressing her with his eyes, Liz thought of ways to get rid of him before Red returned, perhaps avoiding an unwanted confrontation.

His hair was grayish silver, unkempt, his tie askew, and his eyes were lascivious, which Liz found very disturbing.

“Yes you could help me, Ms. Keen. Or may I call you Elizabeth?”

She shook her head. _Remain calm and keep him talking until Red comes back._

“You’re Peter, aren’t you?”

He took a step forward. _Too close._ Liz inhaled sharply. “Well, I guess my reputation precedes me. Yes, Peter Kotsiopulos.”

“Then you’re looking for Red? He’ll be back any second, so if you’ll just wait up in the bar, I’ll tell him you were looking for him.”

She didn’t see the gun until he lifted it from his belt buckle. “Red’s not coming, but you will come with me, now….”

“I’m not going anywhere with you.”

As he pointed at her heart, he laughed again. “Oh, I think you will. You and I are going to have a good time. I have a private room in this place, where we won’t be disturbed.”

Liz took a deep breath, trying to inhale oxygen, but she was shaking so severely, her legs nearly collapsed under her. Again she commanded herself to keep calm.

“Where’s Red?”

Her voice choked out the words, not wanting to give this evil creature the satisfaction of knowing she was terrified – not for herself – but for Red.

“You will come with me, do as I say, or you’ll never see him again – understand?”

As he dragged her out of the office, Liz tried to slow him down. Someone would see them; one of Red’s men would know what to do.

But she saw or heard nothing as he dragged her down a quiet hall, and approached a door to what she guessed was a secure area. Her hands trembled, her heart pounded so loud she swore he could hear it. What would he do to her if she wasn’t found in time?

She cleared her voice in an effort to calm down as he unlocked the door and pushed her inside.

“Do you know what Red will do when he sees what you’ve done? Stop this now and we can avoid –“

“Be quiet!” She found herself in a very dimly lit room. She could barely make out a large bed, padded bench, and leather restraints hanging from bars suspended from the ceiling.

There was no way she’d give into this filthy savage without a fight. She’d rather die than have him touch her. But she worried for Red. Where was he? Was he hurt?  What if he was in need of medical care?   

He stood with his back to the door, his gun trained on her. “Take off your clothes, slowly. I want to see what Red has enjoyed. You must be very special if he refused to share. Well, now I’m going to take what is his. Then if you please me, maybe I’ll give you back to him. But he won’t want you after I’ve had my fill.”

Liz mustered all the courage she could gather, while her body shook and her voice wavered. “You’ll have to kill me first. Because you will never have what I’ve given Red. And if you touch me, I will fight back, never doubt that. You should see what I did to the last guy who touched me. Now…..open the door and let me go.”

“You’re very brave for someone who will do what I say. Now, take off your clothes before I rip them off.”

She’d hoped her bravado would throw him off his game, but he closed in on her and grabbed the front of her blouse, ripping the buttons as it opened to his perverted gaze. Liz covered her naked breasts, keeping them from his sight.

“Such beautiful skin; I can see why Red is so taken with you. You’re much younger than him and you are a beautiful woman. I’m going to bring you to your knees so you can pleasure me, then I’m going to whip that pink ass of yours till you cry for more. You’ll come to like it, I promise.”

As the thought of being raped by this animal surrounded her, she used the dimly lit room to her advantage.

When he lowered his head to grab her again, she lifted her leg, and kicked the gun out of his hand, then ran for the door. He hadn’t locked it, but she opened it just as he grabbed her from behind, and pulled her back by the hair. The pain was so severe, she cried out, praying someone would find her.

She saw a possible way out. Because of his inebriation, Liz had the upper hand. He couldn’t find the gun in the dark and Liz was able to break free. She struggled to make it to the hallway and ran as fast as she could, luckily fleeing toward a flight of stairs.

She lost one shoe as fear gripped her. She kicked off the other shoe and began to climb the steps but screamed again as his hand grabbed the back of her skirt. She turned to see he’d retrieved his gun.

Then she heard the shot and knew she was hit. He’d shot her, causing her to stumble and fall upon reaching the landing.

“Lizzie!”

As if in a vacuum, she could hear Red’s voice, filled with angst and horror, before everything went black around her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sweetheart, can you hear me? You’re okay.”

Slowly she opened her eyes, and allowed herself to focus on Red’s beloved face. She felt no pain except for her knee. He was holding her hand within his own, his eyes red, his face filled with anxiety.

“Am I shot?”

He exhaled a sigh of relief. “No, sweetheart; Just a bruised knee. You’re okay, I promise.”

It was then Liz realized there were in a moving ambulance. She was on a gurney and her knee was being bandaged by an EMT, while another technician cleaned the blood from Red’s face and ear. She could smell Red’s aftershave when she noticed that his jacket was wrapped around her. Her heart broke as trembling fingers touched his wound. “Oh God, Red, are you alright?”

“I’m fine. Officer Malik saved you. She stopped by the restaurant to find you, then came down to the club after Dembe told her you were in my office. She heard your cries, and shot Peter or he would have killed us both. She’s a hell of a shot.”

Liz nodded but began to shake uncontrollably. “Hold me, please.”

Red took her in his arms when the flood gates opened, and both suffered the pain given the events of the last several days. “I’ll never let go, Lizzie. Never.”

As they burrowed into one another, they held on for dear life, each knowing what they could have lost in that one, horrifying moment. All they wanted and needed was the warmth of the other, each vowing to never let each other go, ever again.

They were free.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** A WEEK LATER **

“Lizzie, you’ve had the ring for two days. At some point sweetheart, you’ll have to stop staring at it.”

They were, once again, sitting up in bed, challenging the Sunday New York Times crossword puzzle, yet Liz was proving to be a poor participant this day. Her head was filled with so much, including her magnificent sapphire and diamond engagement ring.  “It’s so beautiful.” She looked up at him, managing a tearful smile, and he knew what she was thinking.

“We came so close to losing each other, Red. When he injured you, you could have been killed.” She reached up and caressed the spot where the bandage still covered the stitches from the injury Peter had incurred.

He took her trembling hand, kissed her palm, then placed it over his heart. “It’s nothing compared to what he could have done to you….” He shook his head, his eyes blinking back his own tears, hating himself for not protecting her, keeping her safe.

“Stop that.”

Her broken whisper pierced his heart.  “Stop what?”

“He did nothing to me, do you hear me?” Her voice filled with strength as she laid her hand on his cheek so he couldn’t turn away. “There was no way I would have let him touch me, okay? That man could never destroy what we have. We’re together now, and that’s all that matters.”

God, how he loved her. Strong and soft, volatile yet calm, sexy and warm; he loved all those things about his Lizzie. “You’re right, of course.”

She gave a curt nod, and tenderly wiped away his single tear, vowing neither of them would ever cry again.

“Now that you’ve given me this incredible ring, I think we should get married as soon as possible, what do you say, Mr. Reddington?”

She was unpredictable as well, Red thought, taking her in his arms, savoring and treasuring her warmth. He’d never want anything more than this woman, and the love they shared. He’d give her everything, anything to make her happy.

“How do you feel about French Polynesia?”

He felt her soft chuckle and knew that together, they could get through anything life presented them. “You mean, Tahiti?”

She looked up at him, her eyes brightening, her tears gone.

“Well, if I know my history, and I think I do. Fiji, Tahiti, Cooks Island, yes, all located in Tahiti. Would you like to honeymoon there, provided I can tear you away from work?”

She loved when he teased. “When do we leave?”

“How quickly can you pack that beautiful lingerie of yours?” Was his answer.

“It’s been packed since Samar told me in no uncertain terms to ‘fly away with your man’.” She chuckled, then wriggled her brows up and down, happy to see him smile. “And by the way, I can’t wait to meet Kate and thank her for creating this masterpiece.”

He nodded, slid the newspapers off the bed, then moved her till she lay under him. “You will.”

She felt his erection press against her opening, wanting nothing more than to be part of him, feeling him inside her and cherishing all they had, and how quickly it could all have been stolen from them.

“Love me.”

“I do.”

And as if in a dream, he slid into her moist heat, slow and lazy, his hands gliding over her breasts, down her tummy, around her hips, lifting her, guiding her to the depths of bliss.

No words were spoken; their actions propelled them into a swirling daze of pleasure as their eyes met and locked.

Careful not to touch his wound, she stroked his face, staring into those stormy gray eyes, now filled with hunger and primal need, the tiny lines fanning out from his lids. She ran her finger along the outline of his lips, soft and warm, prompting him to plant kisses on her face and mouth. His tongue followed, teased her bottom lip, and begged entrance to her mouth.

He moaned as her tongue swirled and teased his own, tasting coffee and a bit of sugar from breakfast.

If she could stay like this forever, in his arms, submitting to his every whim, she would, because nothing would ever be more important to her than him.

And as he moved inside her, becoming part of her flesh as she squeezed and tightened her hold on him, she moved her hands to his rear, pushing his hard length deeper inside her heat.

Closer and closer, they reveled in each other until she stilled, her breath held and need for him reached a fever pitch.

Red was with her all the way, meeting her at the top of the precipice, then cried out when he fell. His essence burst inside her, and together they became part of each other, always.

“I love you, Elizabeth…..love you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

EPILOGUE --- TWO WEEKS LATER

~A private beach villa, somewhere in Fiji~

 

He was naked and aroused, watching her from their honeymoon bed, as she stepped from the other room.

Never had his eyes settled on beauty such as hers.

Elizabeth Reddington. His wife.

She stood in the doorway of their room in a provocative pose, one arm raised as she leaned into the doorjamb, the other holding a glass of ice and wine, and a feather of some sort.

Dressed in virginal white, she was anything but as Red’s eyes drank in every inch of her like a man dying of thirst, and all he wished was to drink her in and sate his longing.

His mouth watered as the lace see through bustier she wore outlined and accentuated every curve and line of her upper body and waist, while those rounded mouth watering breasts were pushed up by the under wire of the fabric.

The scrap of lace that barely covered her most secret place nearly drove him wild, while a twisted lace ribbon held up and supported the minute fabric. He grew increasingly harder by the second, his erection jutting up from his body, aching and itching to touch her, wanting only to bury himself deep inside her hot slick channel till they both exploded in ecstasy.

Their private hideaway in Fiji for the next two weeks was a secluded villa, basically a covered lanai that stood right on the beach with large glass sliding doors that opened onto sugar fine white sand. A warm ocean breeze gently blew into the room, ruffling the light silk curtains while drifting over his nakedness,

Elizabeth deserved Paradise and Red had found it in this place.

Recalling their wedding, he smiled, happiness flowing through every fiber of his being as his thoughts drifted back to the small, intimate affair.

Close friends and family made up the guests that dined on squab, lobster and Wagyu Steaks at Red’s restaurant two days before. A five piece band played the classics, champagne flowed and guests danced and laughed as a grand time was had by all.

Red and Liz exchanged diamond eternity bands, and pledged to love each other forever, while their loved ones looked on, surrounded by vases of imported tropical flowers, their scent and beauty adding splendor to the exquisite elegant affair.

Her closest friends were in attendance as well. Red would never be grateful enough to Officer Malik for saving Lizzie. In return for a debt he could never hope to repay, he offered his private jet for her use anytime she needed, or wanted it.

As a wedding present to Elizabeth, he purchased the building where their loft was housed. Never again would the partners have to worry about the rent while **_Sensual Silks_** was in operation.

Peter had been pronounced dead at the scene. There was proof he was not only drunk that night, but that he’d consumed a fair amount of cocaine before he attacked Elizabeth and himself.  When Red thought about what that thorn in his side could have done to Elizabeth when he stepped away for a short time to take care of business in the restaurant, was unimaginable.

“What are you thinking about?” Her voice was like a dream, low and sensual, and he attempted to dull his arousal, to no avail. His hunger for her was a primal need and unlike anything he’d ever experienced in his fifty plus years.

“You.” He answered her, his voice low and deep. “Always you.”

She straightened and took a step toward the bed, a sly, predatory smile curving those lips. “Good. You are mine and right now, you will submit to my whim. I will do anything I want and you will not object. Nod if you understand and agree.”

Red nodded, then suppressed a tiny grin, having the time of his life and enjoying their reverse role play. After all, he was bound, wrists and feet, spread eagled on the enormous bed, and splayed before her like an uneaten feast.

He was at her mercy.

And he was enjoying every moment of it.

Surrendering all power to her had been simple enough, seeing how strong and brave and incredibly courageous she’d been over the last several days.

Truth was, Elizabeth had possessed all power over him since the moment they met.

And now, he was hers to do with as she wished.

He caught a slight hint of Chanel as she lifted a blindfold from the bed table, then grinned at him and winked.

“You won’t be able to see, but I will make you feel things you will never forget, my husband.” She leaned down just a breath away from his ear and whispered.

“I’m going to devour you inch by inch.”

In a teasing gesture, she licked the curve of his ear, nipped it, then chuckled softly, just to give him a hint of what was to come, while he arched his back and threw his head back.

“Settle down, my husband. We haven’t even started yet.”

His eyes were smoky gray and hungry as she covered his eyes, then stood back and arousal gripped her as she realized he was completely under her control; Completely and utterly helpless.

The silken ropes she’d used to tie him up were strong, not overly tight, but secure enough so that he could not escape.

Elizabeth was consumed with sexual power, mixed with arousal, and combined with a love for this man that encompassed every emotion she experienced. To be secure enough in his masculinity to give all control to her was something she never thought to experience. Yet, he was the one who proposed the idea, bless his heart.

She turned from him to activate the small radio on the bureau, choosing a soft music channel, then walked back toward the bed carrying a long, yet soft peacock feather.

Red was still, but a tiny dot of sweat covered his brows and upper lip as she began to glide the soft feather from his throat slowly across both his arms, down his wide chest, and lower.

She tickled his navel, then his strong, muscular thighs. He reacted as she expected, moaning “yes” as she slid the feather lower, lower….

Circling his engorged cock, she watched him bite his lip, lifting his hips as if to beg for more. Up and down, around and under, she trailed her instrument of torture under his cock, and around the twin sacks that lay heavy and high.

“Lizzie….” He growled as she continued her erotic journey to his calves and around his feet.

His shaft lengthened while Liz worked her way up his body once more, teasing the flesh around his cock, circling it yet not touching it, while Red writhed in apparent torture on the bed. His hands clenched into tight fists and he arched his back as the feather, gliding across his sensitive skin.

He was holding his control in check to be sure, but for how long?

“Did you like that?” Her voice touched him as if her fingers had encircled his cock and teased. “I think you did.”

“Elizabeth…..”

She merely laughed, playing the part of dominatrix to the hilt and loving him for allowing her to dominate him. She hesitated for long moments, seeing that he was anticipating her next move, imagining the degree of his arousal, and her arousal grew as well.

She disposed of the feather and opted for the glass standing on another dresser, filled with white wine and ice cubes.

She grabbed the glass and walked back to the bed, tipping the glass, and trapped a tiny mouthful of wine, then leaned over Red.

When he sensed her presence, he picked up the scent of wine and opened his mouth. Liz allowed him to drink tiny trickles from her mouth to his. Swallowing the wine, Liz noticed droplets dribbled from the corner of his mouth, so she licked up the excess, and pressed a teasing kiss to his cool mouth.

Red lifted his head in order to gain deeper access to her lips, but she was too fast. “We’re not done yet, sweetheart.” She whispered, then lifted the glass once more and took a large cube, settling it between her teeth.

This time she started at his feet. Tugging on his bindings when he felt the stinging cold, Liz had to keep from laughing, when she slid the ice up the length of his leg.

Red began to struggle with the ties on his arms, attempted to lift his legs, to no avail. He again groaned her name as she moved toward his thighs, then between them.

As Liz circled his cock with the ice, Red made a hissing sound, again arching his back, while she continued to run the cold cube up and down the length of his cock, torturing him with pleasure.

As the ice melted in her mouth, Liz slid her cold lips along the length of his cock, then without warning, opened her mouth and took him inside.

“Oh God…..Lizzie!”

She began to pleasure him, as he fought with his ties, silently begging her to release his bonds in order to participate in their love play.

“Lay back, darling. Enjoy what I want to give you. Surrender to me.”

And upon hearing her words, Red lay still once more, his chest heaving, his hands clenched into fists.

She suckled his crown, licking the drops of pre-cum, taking him as far inside as she could, while Red moved his hips upward to push farther into her.

He was so hot and beyond aroused, that as she suckled him hard and tight, he stilled and released his pleasure inside her, crying out her name.

“Please….I beg you, Lizzie.”

That’s all she needed to hear.

Licking all evidence of his orgasm from him, she rose and stood to the side of the bed to remove his blindfold. 

He squinted, breathing heavy, then met her eyes and gave her a tiny smirk. “You’re a witch. Untie me.” He growled in a tone that brooked no argument.

She smiled back, took a step away from him and before she released him from his ties, she began to strip.

Her arousal rose like a tide, finding herself so hot for him that her thong was drenched when she slid it down her legs and kicked them away.

He never moved a muscle as she unfastened her bustier, one hook at a time, slow and deliberate, while he watched her intently, a combination of love and lust darkening his eyes.

Once the bustier was undone, she opened it, let it fall from her shoulders to the floor. Looking at him, watching him suffer from arousal and knowing he’d had enough, she unfastened his ankle ties then did the same with his wrists. She stepped onto the bed and saw that he was still hard and erect, then straddled him, her emotions bombarding her.

“I love you.”

His arms came around her as she lowered herself onto his length. He moaned with obvious pleasure as he felt her flesh against his. “Ride me Lizzie. I’m all yours.”

She swallowed hard, thanking him silently for giving her control, for abiding by her commands and submitting to her.

His large, powerful hands pushed her hard onto his shaft and at the same time she leaned down so that he could sample her painfully hard nipples. He sucked hard then bit, shooting arrows of pain and pleasure down to her groin, drenching his length as he drove into her.

Moving to her mouth, he crushed her lips, circling her tongue with his own, their kisses wet and loud as they devoured each other.

“Oh God, Red, I’m close, I’m so close.”

His control was at an end. All he wanted was to explode inside her, become part of her, and give both of them the sweet relief they craved.

“Now, Red, please……now.”

In an instant he turned her onto her tummy, lifted her hips and buried himself inside her in order to bury himself deeper inside, their bodies slapping together as she buried her head in the pillow, groaning from the pleasure of his body as it pummeled and stretched her, inside and out, his fingers coming around to dive inside her, rubbing her clit until she came and came.

He kept pounding her body while his fingers performed magic inside her, rubbing along her slippery lips, delving inside her wet channel.

Within seconds of her climax, Red allowed himself to follow her, giving each other what they wanted, needed and craved, with all the love they possessed.

The sound of their cries was lost in the enticing Polynesian breeze. Together they collapsed on the bed, where Red gathered her to his chest, tucking stray locks of her hair behind her ears then covering them with a light sheet.

Breathing heavy and completely satiated they faced each other. “I never knew what love was, until you walked into my life, Lizzie.”

She looked up at him, lightly placing her hand on his chest, playing with the sprinkling of hair covering his beautiful heart.

She nodded. “You think you know what love is, then you meet someone, a fantasy, never knowing that sometimes a dream can transform into something you never expected. You’re my reality Red; that will never change.”

She gave out a tiny yawn, and he chuckled, fighting off his own drowsiness, thanks to the soothing tropical air.

“Red….I do…..love….”

Her body relaxed as she drifted off.

“I know you love me, Lizzie. I know.”

He kissed her softly, the sound of the ocean waves crashing against the sand outside their lover’s haven, lulling him to a peaceful slumber, while holding her close.

This woman, his heart…..his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eight thousand miles away, a twenty seven foot Vista Four Winns cut through the waves at thirty knots while making its way toward the Cayman islands.

Out in the middle of the Atlantic, free as a bird, a ton of money at his disposal and no other vessel in sight, Tom Keen stood at the helm of his boat, tipped the bottle of beer to his lips, and considered himself one lucky guy, when…..

BOOM!!!

Within seconds, a towering inferno of orange and black smoke billowed upward from the exploded wreckage, leaving nothing in its wake but broken bits of fiberglass, Kevlar and aluminum.

The remainder sunk to the bottom of the ocean, where it would never be found, identified, or recovered.

 

THE END

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed Hearts & Spades as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> I want to thank my beta/editor, Cress26, and my dear friends, Cris S. and Kat F., who have inspired and encouraged me from the first page to the last.
> 
> And lastly, most importantly, I continue to thank the Blacklist fans; without you, there is no love story for Red and Lizzie.
> 
> Thanks for taking the time from your busy day to read my stories; you know who you are; I love you all.
> 
> As always, I do not own The Blacklist or any of its characters. Bring on Season 4 -- its going to rock!!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any aspect of the Blacklist or its characters.
> 
> Thanks as always, to my beta, Cress26.
> 
> All poetry quotes, courtesy of Rainer Maria Rilke.


End file.
